The Return of the Dark Prince
by darkprince31
Summary: Harry,abused, then rescued.. Claiming his right place beside his father, he becomes who he was born to be... but can Ginny still accept him? Can he bring peace to the world when everything is against him now? Can the unwanted hero still save everyone else
1. Voldermort: Good or Bad?

Chapter 1- Voldermort: Good or Bad?

'What is the meaning of those freaks Boy?'

'I don't think they meant any harm Uncle Vernon…' Harry said quietly.

'You better hope they don't, Potter,' He spat out Harry's name, 'Or you _will_ get it.' Dudley smirked at him and cracked his knuckles.

Harry winced but he tried to keep his cool until they reached home.

Harry always got beating from his Uncle Vernon and his cousin. They weren't all that bad until when they found out Harry was a wizard. It subsequently became worse as Harry grew older, usually after he comes back from Hogwarts. You might wonder why the Weasleys didn't see any scars or bruises. That's because the scars and bruises only appear after the beatings and take about 2 to 3 weeks to heal. Vernon is a smart man. He beats Harry up everyday, whenever he got a chance to, with Dudley, of course, for about 1 month. It so happens that the bruises take about 5 weeks to heal, so by the time Harry gets back to Hogwarts, no one will know or so to speak, see.

'Boy! Come here!' Vernon shouted towards the staircase.

Harry rushed down so as to not get into any more trouble. He did not know what he would be expecting next.

'Yes Uncle Vernon?'

Without a word, Vernon whacked him in the face, leaving a small cut at his lip but a big bruise at his cheek. As the blow was too much for Harry to handle, he fell backwards onto the familiar door, the cupboard under the stairs.

Vernon then proceed to kick him in the ribs threatening him, ' Don't… you… ever… dare… write… horrible… stories… to… your… freaky… friends!' He ended by gripping Harry by the collar, 'What is this?' He shoved a letter from Ron to Harry's face.

Harry was too weak to respond, this was the worst abuse he ever had. None was this worst.

'I… I didn't…'

'Don't tell me lies… I know you have been telling those freaks about us so as to gain advantage!' Vernon released his grip and kicked Harry into the cupboard, locking his inside.

Harry pushed himself off the floor with all his might. His ribs hurt like hell and he could not breathe properly. His glasses were broken so he could not see clearly too but he didn't care. He knew for sure he was in the cupboard again.

Harry felt so tired; he thought his life was ending, so he drifted off to a deep sleep…

'Dumbledore, are you sure leaving him with the Dursleys is the right thing to do? They might be killing him at this very moment?' Molly confronted the Headmaster at the Headquarters.

'Yes, I'm afraid so. He is protected by the wards there. He'll be safe there. If I have to prevent Voldermort from achieving his goal, I will do all I can, even if it means sacrificing Harry's life.' He mumbled as the other members quarrel over themselves over Harry's return to the Dursleys.

Dumbledore stood there, quiet for a while before realizing the current situation. 'Silence! Harry's already at the Dursleys, no point in arguing in that. Right now, we must look ahead and plan our attack or defense. I know all of you are worried about Harry's safety but I can assure you that he's safe there…

'Ah!' Harry screamed as Vernon whipped him with his belt.

'Hold him Dudley, I'm gonna teach him a lesson'

Harry shivered at the sight of the belt. Within a split second, the belt came into contact with his bare body, splitting his bruised back, adding on to the numerous scars.

'Master, I have the blood samples you wanted,' A tall hooded man came up to the once ugly Voldermort. It seems that after undergoing more transformations and potions, the ugly Voldermort had become the tall, muscular, black haired man.

'Really? That's fast. Good… good…' Even his voice changed, it had become deeper and strong.

'They blood samples match yours, my lord. I'm afraid to say he is indeed your son master.'

Voldermort laughed, 'Sad? Oh no my death eater… I'm very happy. Let us go and pay him a visit. Gather the old crowd, we are leaving immediately.'

Harry found himself in the cupboard again, but his time, his whole body was aching, and bleeding. It was bad enough he was not taking enough food to, mainly iron to replenish his blood loss. Suddenly, he heard a blast. _The Order!_ He thought but saw familiar green flash throwing back the door.

'Where is Potter?' Tom asked.

'Who the hell you think you are?' Vernon shouted, even though he was obviously shaking from head to toe.

Tom smirked raising his wand to cast his famous curse when he spotted blood traces leading to the cupboard. He used his last finger to clean a bit of it and smell it.

'Harry…' For the first time, Tom was afraid of what could happen.

'You muggles had better pray nothing happens to Harry or you will get it from me,' Tom said in a dangerous tone before turning to the small door once again.

'Lucius, open the door,' Tom took a deep breath as the elder Malfoy open it.

Right in front of him, was his own flesh and blood, on the floor, in a pool of blood, bare backed. Tom quickly rushed in, getting Harry out.

'Harry, please… don't die… You can't go yet…' Tom held on to Harry.

'Oh god… we must get him back to the manor immediately my lord.'

In a split second, Tom apparated with Harry and Lucius and Bella with the Dursleys.

The healer spent 3 hours in the room, treating Harry while Tom and his Inner Circle keep vigil outside. Even Snape was there. He was shocked at what happened.

'Severus, I am aware of your double spy job,' Snape's face turned white immediately but Tom ignored, 'However I will give you a second chance to decide. If you decide to return to Dumbledore, this would be the last time I let you out of my Manor alive. You've seen for yourself what happened to Harry and you are well aware that he is my flesh and blood. I hope you would not make the same mistake over again.'

Snape looked down, He's really changed, he used to be ruthless and merciless but now with Harry, he's changed. He's right. Dumbledore's been using me. Look what he caused Harry to be in now?

'Wait!'

Tom turned around, 'What is it?'

'I… my lord… I don't want to return to Dumbledore. I hope you can forgive me for my flaws in serving you. I am truly sorry, my lord.'

'I'm glad you chose the right side. Start anew Severus. I will forgive your flaws and hope to see none in the future.'

'Yes my lord. Indeed.'

'Right… I'll leave you to deal with the Dursleys. Take Lucius and Bella with you if they want to have fun but don't kill them yet, I want them healthy enough for me.'

'Yes my lord.' Snape bowed and left at once.

Tom then went into the room, not wanting to wait any longer.

'How is he?' he demanded.

'He's stable, my lord. I gave his some potion and an injection so it could control his fever. I've also administered a blood potion that will enable his body to produce more blood as he loss a lot of it.'

'Good, How long will he take to wake?' the Dark Lord asked again.

'If all goes well, he should wake by noon tomorrow. He has a strong will, my lord. I have never seen anyone with serious injuries like this recover so quickly. He is indeed your son, master,' the death eater knelt down and kissed his master's robes.

'Good. You shall be awarded. I want you to stay by his side until he shows signs of waking. Then, send someone to alert me.'

The death eater nodded. Tom left the room and headed straight for the dungeons

'Crucio!' Lucius shouted.

The elder Dursley screamed at the top of his lungs.

'Ooh… I love it when they scream… my turn! Crucio!' Bella said in a sing song tone.

Petunia screamed like as if a thousand hot sharp knifes were stabbing into her.

'Having fun are we?' A low voice interrupted the trio.

They immediately stopped and turn around to face their master.

'My lord,' they said together and bowed.

Tom gave a slight nod as an acknowledgement towards his best death eaters of the Inner Circle.

'My lord, if I may ask, how is young Harry?' Snape questioned softly.

'He's stabilized, and if there's nothing wrong, he should wake by noon tomorrow…' Tom was interrupted by Vernon, the eldest Dursley, 'Harry won't wake… that useless bastard!' he spat.

Tom felt his anger boil and with a flash of light, Vernon was screaming like a little girl.

'You fucking bastard!' Tom kicked his mercilessly, 'This is for Harry… you useless… fat… fucking… muggle...'

'Master… master…' the trio rushed to hold him back.

'My lord, don't listen to him. Harry's gonna be alright. I know he will,' Bella said.

Tom breathe hard, still pissed off but he nodded to his three advisors.

'You're right… Harry's all that matters now… Once he wake, this three would make a lovely present for his homecoming,' Tom smiled evilly at them.

'I agree, master. The perfect gift for the young prince,' Lucius added while the two agreed with him.

'Well, then we should keep them in tip top shape in time for Harry?' He looked at the trio and continued, 'I want them in healthy form for Harry. Get the healers down and treat them to their wounds. Not a scar is to be seen. No one is to touch them until Harry's done with them.' The three nodded, understanding it as an order.

I'll take my leave now… Oh and Sev, I want this cell to be heavily guarded 24/7.'

'Yes master.'

Tom then left the dungeons, heading to his suite for a bath.


	2. Awaken and Reunited

CHAPTER 2 – AWAKEN AND REUNITED

'Harry… Harry… please wake my boy…' The healer gently shook the boy after having show signs of awaking.

Just then, he heard a soft moan. It was from Harry.

'Come on Harry…'

Harry stirred, his vision blurred. He blinked once and found himself in a large bedroom filled with black and green wallpaper. He sat up slowly with the help of the healer.

'Where am I? And who are you?' Harry asked, still with a bit of difficulty.

'Good… you're awake.' The healer immediately nodded to the guard and he ran out of the room to call Tom.

Within minutes, the door opened to reveal a tall handsome and muscular man with three other companions.

'Harry! Good to see you awake my dear boy…'

Harry looked closely at this man… he remembered he saw him a few times. Suddenly, it struck him. It was Voldermort.

'Get away from me! I know your Tom a.k.a Voldemort,' Harry moved to the far end of the bed.

'Harry, I swear to you. I will not harm you. Trust me,' Tom's voice, although commanding, sounded safe and reassuring. He offered his hand to Harry, wanting him to take it.

For the first time, Harry felt safe even though it was Voldemort. Harry slowly stretch out his hand and shook Tom's. The feeling was warm and safe that Harry began to move closer to Tom.

'There… that wasn't so bad wasn't it?' Tom smiled.

'You've changed… as in physically… and maybe mentally too…' Harry added.

Tom laughed, 'Indeed I have Harry. It's quite obvious isn't it?'

Harry gave a small smile, 'Yeah, I suppose so.'

'How are you feeling Harry? Better?'

'Yes…yes…thank you…' Harry replied, gently rubbing the bruise on his arm.

'Harry, I want to talk to you. I want to make things clear once and for all.'

Harry sighed, 'I know you want to kill me, real badly. You can do anything to me, as long as you don't return me to the Dursleys. That I beg of you…'

'It's ok Harry, I'll never return you to those bastards,' Tom leaned forward and carried Harry into his arms since Harry was so light, holding him close so as to make him feel safe once again.

Harry, for once in his life, felt warmth flowing through his body. He cried against his Tom's chest.

'Shhh… It's ok Harry. I'll never kill you nor return you to those bastards. You are safe here and nothing can or will ever change that.'

Harry looked at Tom with his shinning green eyes, 'Really?'

'Yes… I swear to you.'

'But…why? I don't understand.'

Tom gently lay him on the bed once more before beginning.

'Harry, James is not your father. I am your real father. Before Lily went out with James, she was with me. We made out and she bore you but then I didn't know until she got married to James,' Tom stood up and slowly walked around the room, continuing, ' Dumbledore knew before me so he told James to pretend that you were his son. Luckily, you resembled him by a bit. Then on Halloween, I killed both of them even though your mum pleaded with me… At that time I was still kept in the dark. I regretted what I did that day. I only knew of the truth recently when I drew blood from you, only then realizing that you were my son. So I did my research and came to a conclusion,' Tom stopped and looked at Harry, 'That you are my son.'

Harry was in a state of shock. Voldemort, no, Tom, was his father. His real father. After all those years of lies by Dumbledore and only knew of the truth now.

'I'm truly sorry and I can understand if you want to return to Dumbledore, I would send you back but if we ever meet again, I have to kill you,' he ended with a sad tone.

'I… those lies… Dumbledore… that bastard… he lied to me!'

'Harry, you must understand that I don't want to kill my own flesh and blood. Every fathers' dream is to have his son follow in his footsteps. And I really want you to come back to me.'

Harry looked at Tom. He was the son of a dark lord. He is hurt and wants revenge. He wants those people to cause him to suffer to die. He wants justice.

'I… I'll follow you…' Tom immediately hugged his son.

'A happy ending it is,' Lucius sniffed.

'Oh don't be a sissy Lucius!' Bella rolled her eyes.

'Hey shut up Bell! I'm just being human…'

'Oh shut up you too!' Severus muttered.

Both cousins then smiled evilly at Severus.

'Oh Sevie…… come here you little…' Bella and Lucius chased the potions master around the room, not knowing that the reunited Father and Son were amused by the entertainment.

Tom cleared his throat, resulting the trio to stop.

'This is my son, Harry Achilles Zeus Riddle. You shall respect him the way you respect me. Is that clear?'

'Yes master!' Their voices rang out.

Tom turned to Harry and introduced them, 'Harry, these three are my most trusted death eaters, Lucius, Bellatrix and Severus.'

Upon hearing Snape and Bellatrix's name, Harry's blood boiled.

'You! You killed Sirius! I'll get you for this! And Snape! He's a spy!' Harry shouted to Tom,' Don't trust them father!'

'Master, you're mistaken…' Lucius spoke gently.

'She murdered Sirius!' Harry wailed.

'Harry… Harry… Harry! It wasn't her fault, Sirius was under the influence of the Imperious curse!' Snape shouted.

Harry calmed down, 'What!'

'Yes Harry, Black was trying to help us as he knew of the truth but Dumbledore had him under Imperious. He was forced to fight Bella,' Tom added sadly.

Tears streamed down his eyes as Harry learnt of the truth.

'I'm truly sorry, young master. I humbly accept your punishment,' Bella knelt down, awaiting her punishment.

Harry walked towards her and pulled her into a hug, 'It's not your fault Bella. If there's anyone to blame, it's Dumbledore.'

'Thank you, young master.'

'Harry, Severus is a spy no more. I questioned him and told him to think about it. He decided to remain here.'

'Yes young master, I no longer want to be a puppet, risking my life for some fool who use me repeatedly for his own good, unconcern about mine,' Severus bitterly ended.

Harry put a hand on his shoulder, 'I'm glad you're in our side now Professor and I'm sorry about yelling at you without clarifying the facts.'

'It is I who have been disappointing you, young master. Please call me Severus.'

And please call me Harry, all of you. Since my father trusts you the most of his army. You shall have my trust too.'

Tom smiled at his son's wisdom, 'Alright Harry, to the bed for you. Come now, you have to rest.'

'But Father… can I tour the castle? I'll be fine I promise you?' Harry pleaded with his father.

'Master, don't worry. We'll protect him at all cost,' Lucius assured his master.

Tom shook his head in defeat, 'Alright but be safe. You three will be in charge of him from now on. Be safe Harry.'

With that, the four of them dashed out of the door and into the corridor.


	3. The Prince and the Heir

CHAPTER 3 – THE PRINCE AND HEIR

'So Harry, what you wanna do first?' Lucius asked.

'Hmmm… Dunno… Maybe you could just show me around? Like where's the bathroom or where's the dinning room?' Harry shrugged.

'Yeah… that could work out,' Snape said.

'Ok…for starters Harry, call us by our first names. Bell or Bella for me,' Bell said, 'Luc and Sev for both ok?'

'Er… Ok…'

'So… lets start from the top floor,' Luc snapped his fingers and they appeared alongside a corridor.

'This is your room… wait… suite Harry, suite,'Luc quickly corrected.

'Wow! I've never seen anything like this!' Harry exclaimed as he entered his suite.

His suite was filled with red and green wallpapers, a king-sized bed, a huge table, a kitchen and a bathroom.

'And where does father live?' Harry enquired.

'Well, master lives in his own suite a few rooms beside you. This whole floor is off limits to all death eaters except us,' Severus proudly announced.

'Yup and these rooms are to be used for your own leisure. They are like the room of requirements. We, on the other hand sleep on the 4th floor, just below your floors. These 2 floors are off limits to any death eater as it is private but it doesn't matter to you,' Bella laughed. Just then, a small elf came in to the room.

He bowed before speaking, 'My Prince… Ma- Master wa-wan-wants My Prince to gets ready for dinner…'

'Well, we best get ready then Harry,' Luc laid his hand on the Dark Prince.

They went back to Harry's room and left him to get ready.

'Hmmm… What should I wear?' Harry wondered as he walked into his closet. His thoughts were broke when he heard a knock on the door.

'Come in'.

'Oh… Father… Sorry… I didn't know…' Harry apologized.

It's ok, my boy. I specially brought these dresses for you to try on. I want you to look your best. Today will be the day I announce your arrival,' Tom handed him the robes to put on, 'Also, I have a special surprise for you.' Harry's eyes lit.

'Are all of your death eaters gonna be there, Father?'

Tom let out a small laugh, 'They will be yours to command after tonight, Harry.'

'Thanks Father!'

'Alright, now go get ready. I'll see you soon. Luc, Sev and Bell will escort you.'

Harry nodded and went to change. He put on the maroon coloured, with green lining robe. He spent a few minutes styling his hair. Finally, the door opened to reveal Harry.

'My Harry! You look really good!' Luc exclaimed.

'Thanks Luc! Shall we go?'

Bell nodded and they proceed to the Great Hall of the Manor.

As if on cue, the doors opened and Harry walked down the aisle. He greeted his Father and sat on his right.

'As you all know, Harry Potter is here in this manor. I am proud to announce that he is my son. It may come as a shock to some or most of you but I can assure you that this is no illusion. You will refer to him as Prince and respect him as much as you respect me. No one is to defy his orders.'

Immediately, cheers were erupted form the crowd of death eaters.

'Hail Harry, Prince of Darkness!' They stood up and raised their glasses.

Tom raised his hand and there was silence.

'Bring out his surprise Sev.'

'Yes My Lord.'

Harry could feel excitement and anticipation as they brought out his surprise. Then, Sev, Luc and Bell were each leading a prisoner out to the front of Harry.

It was the Dursleys.

'They tortured you Harry. It's time for revenge.' Tom handed him his wand.

He stared hard at them. All those pain they have caused him, physically and emotionally…

Harry stretched out his hand and held the thin stick. He felt his power rising steadily. He pointed it at them. The death eaters were looking with anticipation of the curse. They were excited but impatient, however, they knew that this was his first torture so they did not rush him.

His lips curled and he spoke those words the Dursleys have been fearing the most.

The spell erupted from his wand and rushed to all three of them. They screamed in pain, never have they felt this kind of pain before, even when Tom casted it on them.

Harry held on for a few seconds before letting go. He breathe deeply, unaware of what he had just performed.

'Harry, are you aware of what you have just done?'

'I'm sorry father… I didn't mean to…'

No Harry… Don't be sorry! You just cast a Crucio on all three of them… I expected you to chose either one but it proves that you are capable of great things.'

'Thanks father…'

The death eaters were in awed. However, to keep the spirit alive, Luc, Bell and Sev cheered for Harry, resulting in all the death eaters cheering for him.

Harry took this sign as an encouragement. He raised his wand again and muttered the death curse. They watch the green light as it hit the Dursleys all together.

They fell on the floor, lifeless.

Harry's first kill marks for a complete turn in his character. Tom smiled widely. The death eaters cheered wildly as a few cleared the bodies.

That night, Harry had the fun of his life. He was dancing and singing madly, mingling around with the death eaters.

After the party, Tom gathered his son, and his 3 trusted death eaters.

'Take a seat, this is going to be a very long night,' Tom said as they gathered in his office.

'Father, may I ask what is this about?'

'Harry, I'm going to tell you your heritage and our plans for the future. But we'll start with your mother first. You are going to know of everything tonight.'

Harry nodded.

'I expect that old fool Dumbledore to tell you that your mother was a muggle born and your Father from a very old pureblood family. Your mother, actually, is not muggle born. She's an elf. Do you remember those stories read to you when you were a baby, about elves?' Tom paused, waiting for Harry's answer.

'Yes… I do'

'Your mother, was beautiful. She got her beauty from being an elf. Her father was the ruler of the Elven Kingdom. However, she went against him by loving me. At that time I was just Tom. Elves are not dark nor light creatures, know this Harry. They fight for what they or their ruler believe in, be it not light or dark. Elves too, cannot fall in love with a human for they will lose they immortality. They have the power to change their physical features. That is why, Harry, that you are a half elf.'

Harry swallowed hard, and asked, 'Is my mother's… I mean, my grandfather still alive?'

'No… Being the only child of the ruler, the death of your mother caused his death. The elves did not know who to turn to for help when their King passed away, so they were split into groups. Not much is known about them now, though I doubt they exist.'

'What?'

'I'm saying that you are the last remaining elf.'

'Ok…'

'Now… this part is going to be very complicating Harry. But I'm going to tell you that you are also a half vampire.'

Hearing that, Harry immediately stood up, 'What!'

'Are you serious father?'

Yes… I am, Harry. Apparently the Potter family consist of several vampires, though they seem to be dangerous, they also are very much like the elves. Actually, the elves and vampires are both immortal. They are like brothers and sisters but two different groups. They get along well as both fight for what they believe in. Sadly, the vampires were killed in a period of time. They were hunted and killed, so again, you are the last one.' Tom ended with a smile.

'Ok… but why don't I have extra teeth or whatever that elves and vampires are suppose to have? Not that I want to have anything extra growing out of my body but… you know…'

Luc, Bella and Sev laughed, seeing poor Harry trying to get his facts right.

Tom glared at them, causing them to stop immediately.

'Ok… first things first. Since both elves and vampires are immortal. It means that you are immortal…'

'That's quite obvious father,' Harry commented.

Tom scowled, 'If I'm not mistaken, your teeth will be growing on your 16 birthday, which marks for adulthood for both elf and vampires. So will all the physical features of both heritage.'

'But my birthday's next month. It's only 1 month away!' Harry spluttered.

'Yes… that will also be the day where the death eaters will be sworn in for their loyalty to you. Until then, you will be trained in bow and arrow, the elves greatest weapon, sword fighting, wandless magic, and different magics.'

Harry smiled, 'Cool…'

'Master… If I may say so, the death eaters cannot know of Harry being an elf and vampire. Also, if he were to return to Hogwarts, what will he do?' Severus asked.

'Yes… you are right Sev…'

But Father…. You said that the teeth will only grow, not to stay there. I remember reading an article on vampires that when they smell blood, their teeth will grow, or when they need to use it. On the other hand, Elves can change their appearances, so I can conceal my ears right?'

'Yes… You are smart Harry. You will be great.'

'No father… you are great. I'm following your footsteps,' Harry replied humbly.

'What about Hogwarts?' Bella pursued.

'Well, Draco can watch for him,' Lucius suggested.

'Yes… Draco… he's good… Bring him tomorrow and he shall be marked.' Tom nodded slowly.

'Wait… father… If I may ask, why is he to be marked? Dumbledore will know. I suggest that we leave him unmarked and use him as a spy like Sev for us in the Order,' Harry realized that he just let out the Order's name.

As if reading Harry's mind, Severus said, 'It's ok Harry, he knows about it ages ago. Why do you think attacks were usually made against them?'

'Oh… yeah… yeah that's true… So let me get this straight. Draco will be working for the order, helping us, and also looking out for me. I think we missed the part where Dumbledore is gonna ask me about you!' Harry said in despair, throwing his hands up in the air.

'Calm down Harry… That's what we are here for…' Bella said.

'Yes Harry. I know I sound like that old fool asking you this but you must remain calm and use Occulmency and Legilimency, which you will be learning from Sev.'

Harry nodded reluctantly, not wanting to defy his father.

Tom, however, sensed something troubling his son. He decided to have a father and son talk.

'Leave us,' he told the three death eaters.

They bowed deeply before taking their leave.

'You know Harry… I could have sworn lessons on Occulmency with Snape didn't go well last term…'

'Yeah… well… he must have told you everything then,' Harry replied coldly.

'No… no… I saw it for myself,' Harry looked up to his father, giving him a curious look, 'it's like a connection Harry… because of your scar and you being my son. I suppose first impressions do always last forever.'

Harry quietly nod.

'Hmmm… I tell you what…I'll take you in both then, Occulmency and Legilimency.'

Harry immediately brightened up, 'Really? You would do this for me?'

'Of course! I'm not the fool Dumbledore you know…Harry… I want to train you in another form of magic,' Tom said.

'What is that?' Harry asked.

'Long ago, there were the Jedis. They were sworn to fight for good, however the Ministry saw them as harmful humans. They were banished and most of the Jedis were hunted and killed. When Dumbledore fought the Dark Lord at his time, they were fighting with lightsabers.'

'What are lightsabers?'

'They produce a glow and acts like a sword. It is the most powerful weapon a Jedi wields and it can cut through anything.'

'So you're saying that Dumbledore is a Jedi? But I thought they were banished?'

'Yes… he is and they were. However, when he killed the Dark Lord, he convinced the Ministry that the Jedis were good. The Ministry, then, believed him and he condemned his Jedi enemies by convincing the Ministry that they are evil. Therefore, Dumbledore received permission to train students in Hogwarts the ways of the Jedis.'

'I'm the last remaining Jedi that is against Dumbledore. Calling myself a Jedi is an insult to me, so I picked a new name. We are called the Siths. That is why, Harry, I want to train you in the ways of the Sith.'

'So you mean that Dumbledore could have trained me but didn't?'

'Yes Harry Jedis and Siths are able to sense the Force in every other being. The greater the Force, the stronger the person will become once trained. The Force part of the training. It is like a guide for us.'

Harry nodded, 'So that means that the Order are all Jedis?'

'Not only the Order, my death eaters as well. However, Dumbledore has been training students in their first year at Hogwarts, the ways of the Jedi ever since you disappeared.'

'I want to become a Sith Father,' Harry said determinedly.


	4. Discussions and Meetings

CHAPTER 4 – DISCUSSIONS AND MEETINGS

Harry woke up in the late morning. He liked the fact that nobody waked him up, leaving him peace and quiet. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to get a clearer view of what he was seeing.

'Today… I shall pay a visit to Diagon Alley and then do whatever homework that needs to be done,' he sighed and yawned. He put on his robes and headed straight down for breakfast.

'Morning Harry!' Tom said.

'Morning father!'

'Here are some toast and bacon. And I'll be leaving tomorrow Harry,' Tom pushed the plate of toast and bacon towards his son.

'But why father?' Harry blurted.

'Well… you can say it's on a mission but don't worry. Until then, you're in-charge. However, I dunno when I'll be back but I will never miss your birthday. I'll be back by then, I promise Harry,' Tom replied.

Harry nodded numbly.

'Ok… eat your toast, it's getting cold.'

'Father… I was wondering if I'm still returning to Hogwarts?'

'Hmmm… Yes… I was thinking about it though. What do you think? Do you want to return?'

'Uh Mmph…' Harry stuffed the bacon inside his mouth, chewing rapidly, swallowing it before replying, 'Sorry… Er… I- I don't know… '

'Hmmm… I can't think of any thing else Dumbledore will teach in that school of his… At least, not anything that helps you.'

Harry nodded, pushing the toast into his mouth, taking a bite out of the corner. His father on the other hand, was in deep thought. Then, an idea hit him.

'Harry, you will not be returning or actually, there won't be a Hogwarts to return to after my plans,' Tom smirked evilly.

'Father? I don't understand…' Harry asked.

Tom said nothing. He got up and threw some floo powder into the fireplace. Bell's head appeared.

'Morning my Lord! Oh… hey Harry!' She called out.

'Bell, get down here with Sev and Luc. I have something important to discuss with the three of you.'

Bell nodded and went away. Within seconds, she, along with Luc and Sev were seated at the table.

'As you three know, I'll be going away for awhile. Until I get back, Harry is in-charge,' Tom pause, waiting for a reply. The trio nodded.

'Also, Harry will not be returning to Hogwarts, simply because there will be no Hogwarts to return to.'

The trio began to form smiles on their mouths. Sensing Harry's puzzled face, Tom explained to his son, 'It means, Harry, that we are planning an attack on Hogwarts.'

'Oh… sorry… I didn't get it the first time.'

'Anyway, you three,' he pointed to the trio, 'will be training Harry in whatever he needs to master. And, keep the death eaters in good shape, ready for attack. This time, I want a big catch.'

'Yes master. In that case, the death eaters are to be told of the plan today?' Luc asked.

Harry objected, 'No… I don't think we should let them know of the plan yet. Once their loyalties are being tested, we shall announce it. There could be spies in our mist for all we know and I don't intend on them getting back to Dumbledore alive.'

'Good judgment Harry,' his father complimented.

Order HQ

'Everyone please calm down!' Dumbledore strained his voice.

The headquarters suddenly became silent.

'Now… can we all do this in a nice and calm way?' Many heads nodded towards the elderly wizard.

'First things first, I do not know of Harry's whereabouts. Thus, we cannot assume that he is dead.'

'But Dumbledore, the Dursley's house was blown up. How can we not assume that? Moreover, You-Know-Who might be holding him captive!'

'Calm down Molly… I understand your grief.'

Just then, an owl swoop down to the table and dropped the letter before flying off again.

Dumbledore carefully pick up the letter from the table and opened it slowly. Everyone eyeing the letter with awe, some with curious faces.

After reading it, he read it out loud to the Order.

_Order of Phoenix ( A dumb group, if you ask me)_

_Headquarters._

_Hello my fellow EX professors, friends and fan club._

_Yes… I'm alive. And not to mention healthy and happy (Why wouldn't I be? I've just killed my favorite relatives whom Dumb-ass-dore placed me when I was 1)_

_Anyway, apart from being alive, I still hold the title of Royal Blood. In case you are wondering, ask your favorite Headmaster. Oops! Sorry… He might be too busy eating lemon drops! _

_Yes… I know what all of you are thinking now… Why is Harry doing this? Why is he like that? How is this happening? BLAH BLAH… One simple answer: I have returned to my rightful place. No more golden boy or golden Gryffindor anymore! I'm doing things my way! Everyone one of you now is on my list. Neither of you will ever be safe whilst I'm around, so you better seek the "Wise one" for help. _

_Yours sincerely…_

_-boy who still will live when everyone dies_

_-boy who hates the Order_

_-boy who will not be manipulated by your tricks_

_And lastly... Boy who will be the most powerful wizard ever._

_PS: Voldermort said "Hi"… and he also said fuck off._

Everyone was in shock.

'This can't be Harry…' Hermione said.

'I'm sorry Miss Granger but Harry Potter has turned to the Dark Side. We are on our own now. However, in every cloud there's a sliver lining. Do not fear him for he will be defeated by us,' Dumbledore encouraged.

Ginny could not believe her ears. Harry had gone over. However, she did not believe what Dumbledore had said. She stood there, shaking, not knowing what to do.

'Ginny? Dear? Are you alright?' Molly asked.

'Y-yes... I think I need to be alone…' she staggered up the stairs when she felt like fainting. She fell backwards and landed on the floor.

'Ginny!' Ron called out.

All her brothers quickly rushed to her. Charlie carried her to the couch and laid her there. Promfrey quickly did a quick check on her.

'Her pulse is alright. I think it's the news of the letter. It might have given her too much shock for a day. I suggest she get more rest.'

Ginny stirred. Her vision was blurred. She blink once. Twice.

'Ginny?' Ron's face hovered above hers.

'Harry?' she whispered.

Ron was gently pushed aside by Molly, their mother.

'Gin, darling… look at me…'

'Mum?'

'Oh Ginny!' She pulled her youngest daughter to a hug.

'You alright Ginny?'

'Yeah Ron…'

'Miss Weasley, I suggest that you get some rest. Poppy has just told us that you are lacking from sufficient rest. That is why you fainted.'

Ginny nodded, 'Yes sir.'

'Come on Ginny. I'll take you up to the room,' Bill offered.

He led her up and tuck her into bed.

'I can't sleep Bill…' Ginny confessed.

Bill sighed, 'Try to get some rest Ginny. It's for your health.'

'Ok.'

Bill smiled and pushed the blanket towards her.

'Bill?'

'Yeah Gin?'

'Do you believe Harry? About what he said?' Ginny asked.

'I dunno Gin… I really dunno what to believe…'

'I don't believe it, Bill. I just don't…' Ginny trailed off to sleep. Bill sighed and kissed his youngest sister on the forehead.

'Good night Ginny…' he whispered.

Bill closed the door gently, unaware that the entire Order was waiting for him to return form the room.

'Is she asleep, Bill?'

'Yes sir. She did mention about Har- Potter… She didn't want to believe it'

Dumbledore sighed, 'It is hard for her. She was one of the most important person in Harry's life.'

'Do you think he might target her?' Arthur asked.

'I will not assume that he will not target her but if I am not mistaken, Harry will not target his loved ones. He can't bear to lose them like he lost his Godfather.'

'But he's gonna target all of us, especially the Weasleys anyway,' Snake spoke, after being quiet all this while.

Dumbledore eyed his spy, 'What is your opinion Severus?'

'Yes… If you have to say anything bad about my family, I suggest you watch your mouth!' Ron replied angrily.

'Watch your tongue Weasley! Or it might end up somewhere else,' Snape replied smoothly.

'Stop it, both of you!' McGonagall shouted at her colleague and student, 'you don't want to wake Ginny after she has fallen asleep,' she hissed.

Ron glared at Snape before settling himself down again.

Days passed eventfully for Harry as he mastered the art of bow and arrow, and different magics. His favorite was sword and arrows as he was skilled in that.

He drew his arrow and fired it without hesitation at the target 300m away. The arrow soared through the air and hit the centre of the target with a soft _thud_.

'Nice shot!' A voice called out.

Harry turned around to face the man. It was his father.

'Father!' Harry ran to greet him, 'You came back!'

'Of course I did Harry! Wouldn't miss it for the world, your birthday,' Tom smiled, 'So I presume you are skilled in all aspects of magic?'

'Of course!' Harry levitated his father's belongings up without a wand.

Tom grinned at his son, 'You ready for tomorrow?'

'Yeah… I'm kind of excited too,' Harry replied. Both father and son returned to the manor where they were greeted by the Trio.

'My Lord! How was your trip?' Luc asked while taking his cloak off Tom.

'Eventful…'

Harry handled his arrows to Bella who kept them in his room.

'The Giants and Trolls will be aiding us in the attack,' Tom said.

'That's brilliant!' Harry exclaimed.

The same night, Harry wore his best robes for the party. He walked down the aisle, with his crimson robes dragging behind. The death eaters bowed as he walked past, approaching his seat at the right of his father.

'My death eaters! Today, we are here to celebrate the birthday of Harry Achilles Zeus Riddle.' Cheers erupted form the crowd of death eaters, all dressed in their best robes.

Harry concentrated on the death eaters, using all his Legilimency to detect traitors. After a while, he smiled. There weren't any.

He stood up, 'I will not be returning to Hogwarts as father says, there won't be one to return to,' he paused for cheers, 'We will attack the castle on Halloween. And I do not expect failures. Both me and father have decided that your children will not be returning to school… I want to see Hogwarts crumble!'

Tom smiled at his son's capabilities. He signaled to Severus, motioning him to bring out the ring.

He took it and stood up, standing beside his son.

'Harry, this ring was specially made for you. It is made of pure white gold. It also symbolizes your reign as the Prince of Darkness,' He slipped it on Harry's middle finger and raised his arm, as if he was a champion. The death eaters knelt before them.

For once, Harry felt great. He felt he was truly where he belonged.


	5. Transformations, Attacks and Duels

CHAPTER 5 – TRANSFORMATION, HALLOWEEN AND ATTACKS

After dinner, Harry, together with the trio and his father went to his room. They had wanted to witness the transformation. They patiently waited for midnight. The few seconds felt like years as Harry anticipated this night.

Midnight.

Harry felt his ears grow pointy, his vampire teeth growing. He felt himself consuming the powers of an elf and vampire. Most importantly, he felt immortal. It was pain, unbearable pain but he used his mind and controlled it.

It is over.

He had become immortal, Harry Achilles Zeus Riddle, now half elf and Vampire is Immortal.

'How are you feeling Harry?' Tom asked.

'Never better father.'

Tom smiled, 'Good.'

'Father, how long can I survive without blood?' Harry asked.

'Well Harry, because you are not a full vampire, you need not require blood to survive. However, it gives you energy. It is a energy provider for Vampires like Humans need Carbohydrates.'

Harry nodded.

'It is late. You should get some sleep Harry.'

Halloween was just around the corner and so was the Halloween Ball. Students and teachers were so busy preparing the Ball. The teachers were adding extra wards, preparing themselves for any surprise attacks.

Meanwhile, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and most of the Gryffindors were in Hogsmead shopping for their dresses.

'Can you believe it? Dad's the Minister of Magic!' Ron exclaimed for the tenth time that morning.

'Yes Ron… We all heard you and we're really happy about it but please… stop proclaiming it,' Hermione pleaded with her boyfriend.

Ron smiled cheekily. It was amazing that Ron and Hermione were together after so many fights and arguments. Neville and Luna were also together. Just a day ago, Neville finally mustered some courage and asked Luna to the ball.

After purchasing his robes, they went to look for Ginny's.

'Come on Gin… let's go get your dress.'

Harry Potter had been following them. He changed is appearance by spiking his brown hair. His eye colour was now blue and the scar was gone. He entered "Jane's Dress Robes" silently, eyeing Ginny.

'Ginny, how about this?' Hermione suggested.

'Hmmm… I like this better? What do you think Dean?' Ginny asked.

Harry narrowed his eyes.

It was known throughout Hogwarts that Dean was currently going after Ginny after Harry turning to the Dark Side. Ginny, on the other hand was not interested in him as she still had feelings for Harry. However, Dean was supported by her family and most of the Order who encouraged her to forget about Harry.

'I think its great Ginny. Everything looks good on you,' He added.

Ginny blushed. Harry, however was not amused. He felt the urge to draw his arrow but had remembered his father's words. _Patience. _

'Here, we'll take this,' Ginny said to the saleswoman.

'Hey… I've got an idea,' Ron said while leaving the shop, 'Let's go see Fred and George?'

They all agreed. Harry was still on their tail, silently following them. He was well hidden, using his elf ability to move lightly and swiftly.

Seeing Ginny and Dean walking some distance apart form each other, he "accidentally" pushed his sister closer to Dean. Since she was carrying some bags, she could not balance on her own and thus, fell, but Dean managed to catch her and break her fall. Hermione shot Ron an angry look which he tried to ignore.

'I'm so sorry Dean…' Ginny apologized.

'Are you ok Ginny?' Neville asked.

Dean got up from the floor and helped Ginny up.

'Here… you drop this.' He handed her her dress robes.

Ginny took it nervously. Dean lifted her chin and tuck her loose hair behind her ear. He pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Harry felt his blood boil. His eyes were fiery red. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Severus.

Harry turned around, preparing to draw his sword.

'Master…' Sev greeted.

'Oh…. It's just you. What is it?' Harry demanded, he realized he was letting his affairs getting into other matters, 'Sorry.'

'It's ok…'

Harry sighed, 'I'm letting my personal affairs getting into the other affairs. This is not what I was taught.'

Harry was taught to live by a code. It was taught to Jedis. Tom Riddle was a Jedi. He rose to fight against the Ministry but was defeated by Dumbledore They lived in secret for they were not accepted in the Wizarding World. And now, Harry is a accomplished Jedi in such a short period of time. However, he does not wield a lightsabre. Lightsabres were wield by all Jedis. It produces a glow and can cut through any metal.

'Well… like Master always says, "Use the Force".'

Harry smiled, 'Come on, let's go back.'

Harry woke up early the next morning, excited about the attack. He joined his father in the briefing at the Conference Room with his Inner Circle.

'… Sev, you will lead the DE and attack from the inside at the North Tower. Once I see a spark, I will then lead the full battle together with Luc and Bella.'

'Father, I suggest you let me handle this. I don't want you to get hurt.'

Tom smiled at his charge. He would easily agree at giving Harry the lead as he knew he has become very powerful since 4 months ago, but Harry was his son and neither did he want to see Harry get hurt.

'Ok Harry… If you swear to me you will be safe?' Tom said.

'I promise Father, wait for my good news.' Harry bid them goodbye and lead the DE into battle.

They hid in the Dark Forest until evening where they could see the Great Hall being lilted up. Harry and his DE hid in the forest, awaiting for Sev's signal…

Ginny and Hermione walked elegantly down the staircase of the Girls Dormitory. Ron and Dean escorted them to the Great Hall and both couples danced to the slow tune.

'Ginny… I could dance with you all night,' Dean murmured.

Ginny rested her head against his shoulder. She had not given up on Harry even after 4 months. She still believed he had some good in him.

Suddenly, Severus appeared with a group of DE wearing gas masks. They set off tear gases in the Hall and casted spells and curses everywhere

Panic.

Everyone was separated. Many people were choking, gasping for air. Sev took the chance to round up prisoners with the help of DE. The doors burst open to reveal Harry.

'…Get all the … Order members… There's need an… attack…' Dumbledore coughed, gasping for air as he rounded up the Order Members.

Harry parted the gas with a wave of his hand.

Dumbledore squinted his eyes… It was Harry.

'Harry…' Dumbledore tried to greet.

Most of the members were choking on the gas, some can't even hold their wands properly.

The DE surrounded them, all wearing gas masks. As the gas only affected humans, Harry was not affected.

'Look at you… coughing… gasping for air…' Harry sneered as he walked round the Headmaster.

'Why… are you… doing this?' Dumbledore struggled to breath.

'Why… 'Harry said quietly, 'Because I hate you… your lies… I hate you.' Just then, Flitwick and Sprout came by the side entrance, all wearing masks, with some Order Members. Harry kicked Dumbledore in the chest and quickly retreated. The DE sent curses towards them, injuring them.

Harry gave the command to retreat back to the Manor. He sent a force towards the Order, causing them to hit the walls. He took one last look before apparating to the Manor.

'My Lord, they have returned,' Tom rushed to the grounds to welcome his son.

'Harry!'

'Father!'

'I promised you I wouldn't get hurt.'

'Come, you deserve rest.' Both Father and son returned to the Manor.

Harry went to his room and slump on his bed. After resting for a while, he went to take a bathe. He pointed to fingers to the tap and water filled the tub. He undressed, muscles tired from the attack, and got into the tub. He was just about to relax he heard a knock on the door,

He sensed Bella's presence.

'What is it?'

'My Lord, Master requests your presence after you have taken your bathe.'

'Did Father say what it was about?' Harry asked.

'No… But he did say it was of great importance.'

'Alright,' Harry replied. He took a quick bathe and wore his red T-shirt and shorts.

Bella patiently waited for him outside.

Harry got out of the bathroom, surprised to see Bell waiting for him.

'You were waiting for me?'

'Huh? Oh… yeah…'

Harry nodded and headed to his father's office.

He knocked on the door before entering.

'Come in.'

'Father,' Harry greeted, 'You asked for me?'

'Yes, as a matter of fact,' we have plans to discuss.'

Harry nodded and took a seat beside Luc.

'Now, our attack has succeeded. It weaken Dumbledore but has not fully kept him from being a threat to us. The plans for attacking Diagon Alley and Hogsmead are still in motion. This time, I'll be going. It would be only a small attack, to test it's defenses.'

The rest nodded, except for Harry.

'I sense danger if you go Father,' Harry said.

'Don't worry Harry. I'll be fine.'

The meeting finished soon after the plans were confirmed.

'Harry? Are you alright?' Tom asked his son.

Harry couldn't hold it any longer, 'No! Nothing's alright. I don't want to see you get hurt! Don't go…'

Tom hugged his son, 'I swear I'll be fine Harry.'

'Promise?' Harry asked.

'Yes… Promise.'

Tom pulled away and went to his drawer. He took out a gold box and gave it to Harry.

'What is it?'

'Open it.'

Harry opened it. He recognized it to be a lightsaber.

'How…'

'It used to be mine until I was defeated. I used it against Dumbledore and the Order.'

Harry picked the sabre up. He pushed the button and a blue coloured glow shot out.

'What about you?'

Tom summoned his from his table. He pushed the button and a red coloured glow shot out.

Ginny woke up, having a bad headache.

'Oh…' she groaned, 'where am I?'

'Ginny… are you alright?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah… where's… where are we?'

'We're being captured Ginny…' Hermione said softly, her eyes were red.

Tom wore a hood, and led 50 DE to Hogsmead. Harry insisted that he lead another 50 to Diagon Alley to assist him in the attacks.

'Death eaters!'

Harry was dressed in black robes and hooded. He extended his arm to reveal his sabre. His finger pushed the button and the blue glow shot out.

The death eaters took out their sabres and kill whoever in their sight.

Tom pierced a person's heart with his red sabre. Red sabres are usually for Sith Lords. The death eaters's were green while the Jedis were all blue.

At the other end of the Alley, Harry saw a glow of blue. Suddenly, it was joined by many glows. He sensed the presence of them. The Jedis…

'Harry…' Moody sneered.

Harry said nothing. He lifted his sabre, ready to strike. In a split second, the sabres were pit against each other. Even though Harry was not well trained, Moody was having a difficult time killing him.

Harry remembered his Father's teachings. He used the force.

'You were the chosen one!' Moody shouted.

'No! I didn't asked to be it!'

Harry swung his sabre downwards, causing Moody's sabre to fly. Harry caught it and activate it. He pointed both sabres at his neck.

'You were like a son to all of us Harry!'

'Would you all lie to your son!'

Moody had no answer for that. Harry swung the sabre into his chest.

Dumbledore and Tom were fighting their own match. Tom was having a hard time deflecting all his attacks.

'Guess you're not that strong after all Tom.'

Harry killed a man before sensing something was wrong. He got onto his horse and rode to Hogsmead. From afar, he saw the Blue Sabre on top of the Red Sabre.

Dumbledore stabbed Tom with his sabre. Harry saw the red sabre fall. The blue sabre was coming down to Tom.

Harry dived in with his sabre, 'No!'

Both blue sabres touched.

'It's too late Harry. Surrender and your life will be spared.'

'No. I'm into this too deep.'

Dumbledore said nothing. He attacked Harry with swift moves, for such a aged Jedi, Dumbledore was considered the most powerful Jedi living.

Harry fell.

He did not want to give up. Tom taught him to use the Light force even though they were Siths.

Harry got up while summoning Tom's sabre. He was going to use the dark force. He was using his anger for focus. He swung hard at Dumbledore without hesitation. This time, it was Dumbledore having a hard time deflecting.

Being half elf, Harry was swift in is attacks. After many attempts to injure Dumbledore, Harry finally managed to leave him a scar on his back.

Dumbledore used the force and threw Harry back, taking the chance to retreat.

Harry quickly rushed to his Father.

'Father… Please… no…' Harry pleaded to no one. Tom was lifeless. His eyes were shut.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was dead.

Harry clutched the body close to him and cried, 'No!' His voice echoed through the village. Luc, Bell and Sev rushed to find Harry.

'Oh no…' Bell whispered.

Harry held the body as close to him as ever. He opened his eyes. They were red, not because he cried but because he could feel himself. The hatred, the death of his Father cause this all.

Dumbledore.

He picked up the red saber and motion for the trio to bring the body back to the Manor.


	6. Ginny

CHAPTER 6 - GINNY

The Death Eaters gathered at the Old Riddle House. Harry decided to bury his Father beside his Grandfather. Harry stared at the tombstone.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

'I'll avenge you Father. I swear I will,' Harry whispered. He bent down and placed his father's old lightsaber near the tombstone. With that, he left.

The Order… at an uproar.

'Albus… is it true? Moody is dead?' Molly whispered, for fear of the answer.

'Yes. It is true,' Dumbledore sighed.

'Headmaster, how did Potter master the skill so quickly?' McGonagall asked, 'It is almost impossible!'

'Listen!' Dumbledore managed to calm everyone down before speaking, 'I do believe that Voldermort trained him and it may be because of the hatred in young Harry that made him master the skill so quickly. As far as I'm concerned, Harry is the new Sith Lord and he may be even more powerful than Tom.'

'You mean… Voldermort is dead?' Arthur said.

'Yes, but Harry will take over and I do believe he is a greater threat than his Father,' whispers started but Dumbledore rushed to speak again, 'However, we are Jedis. We will bring them down once and for all.'

'Albus… what about Ginny and the rest? I can't sleep a night without thinking about them…' Molly cried. Arthur quickly hugged his wife.

'Molly, I hope I'm correct if I assume that Harry will not harm the ones he love,' Dumbledore reassured her.

'My Lord… you should retire. It is late…' Sev suggested. Harry had become the new Sith Lord, following his father's death.

'No… It's ok… I'll be fine. You three should go and get some rest. I wanna finish this first.'

The trio bowed and left.

Harry went back to his plans. He intended to finish his father's plans for attacking together with him but now, his father was dead.

Harry sat on the couch, rubbing his eyes. It has been a long day for him. He felt so confused, so alone. Even though he still had the trio death eaters, he had lost his father, the only person who had cared for him for the past 4 months.

Screams.

He thought it was probably some death eater taking it out on the prisoners.

The screams were louder and louder.

'Oh for God's sake, not now!' He said to himself. He cast a simple silencing charm and went to sleep.

'Ah!' Ginny screamed.

The whip found her. As though it was alive, it caused her a large slash across he legs.

Her body were full of bruises, cuts and slashes.

'Stop… please…. I can't take it…' Ginny pleaded.

Her clothes were all torn and she was all alone in a cell, away from Hermione, Ron and the rest.

Harry tried to sleep but could not. The charm worked but he sensed something… an odd feeling about the scream.

His worse fears were realized.

He grabbed his saber and headed off to the dungeons.

There… he saw Ginny…It was a painful sight. He saw 3 death eaters, one of them had a whip. The death eater threw back his whip, ready to strike.

He grabbed the whip and tugged it away from the death eater.

The death eater turned around and saw Harry, his red eyes. He extended his arm and activated his saber.

'Who the hell are you!' One of them asked, clearly drunk.

Harry was fuming mad. He raised his saber and killed him.

'The other two finally came to their senses and realized that he was the Sith Lord, they begged for mercy.

'My Lord… please… we didn't know…'

Too late… Harry killed both of them.

Luc woke up, sensing danger in the dungeons. He quickly got up and grabbed his saber. He saw Sev and Bell, each coming out of their rooms with their sabers.

'Something's wrong in the dungeons.' Sev and Luc agreed.

Harry went to Ginny, pocketing his saber. Ginny was half unconscious, 'Harry?' With that, she fainted.

Harry lifted her gently and carried her.

Luc, Sev and Bell saw someone coming out from the dungeons. They ignited their sabers immediately.

'Who's there!' Sev called out.

Harry came out.

'Master… forgive us… we didn't know…' They quickly knelt down.

'Get a healer to my room now…'

'Yes master and may I ask,' Sev pointed to Ginny.

'I'll explain later,' Harry said.

Harry carried Ginny to his room and gently lay her on the bed.

'Where...' Ginny tried to speak but she felt really tired.

'Shh… Ginny… Don't speak…' Harry reassured her.

Ginny focused her eyes and saw that it was Harry.

'Harry…please don't… hurt me…' Ginny begged, trying to move away from Harry.

Harry moved closer to her, 'I'm not gonna hurt you Gin… I have a healer here to tend to you… Trust me Gin…'

'No… Please… Harry… leave me alone…'

'Ginny… listen to me… trust me… trust your heart… I'll never hurt you…' Harry said.

Ginny listened to her heart. She did trust Harry but……

'I trust you Harry……' She collapsed into his arms.

'Ginny… Wake up…' He turned to the healer, 'Tend to her quick!'

The healer rushed to her wounds, examining it. Harry stood by her side, holding her hand. Just then, Sev placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Master… is Miss Weasley going to be alright?'

'I… I don't know… Damm those death eaters! I killed them… They hurt her… How could they…'Harry cried, 'And now……' Luc pulled Harry into a fatherly hug.

'Luc… can I ask you three a favor?'

'Yes Harry?'

'If I die…' Harry began but Bell cut him off

'No! You're gonna be with us! We're one family Harry…'

'Bell… If I don't make it… protect Ginny okie?'

Bell nodded.

'My lord…' the healer bowed.

'How is she?'

'I've tend to her wounds, my Lord… However, I strongly suggest that she acquire as much rest as possible…' the healer hesitated.

'Yes?' Harry pushed on.

'Well… it would be best if she rested in a… well… more suitable environment, My Lord.'

'Yes… I agree. She will be staying with me. You may leave.'

The healer exited the room.

'Bell… I want this room to be guarded, preferably by our own men. And no one is allowed to enter without my permission except for me and you three.'

Yes My lord…'

'I don't want to see Ginny get hurt again,' Harry turned to Ginny.

'It's not your fault Harry… Don't blame yourselves.'

'We should leave Bell…' Luc suggested.

'Yes… we ought to…' Sev agreed.

'We'll be next door if you need anything Harry,' Bell said before bowing and exiting.

Harry went to Ginny._ She looks so peaceful when she sleep, _Harry thought. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before getting some sleep on the couch.

Ginny tossed and turned. She saw Harry… He was killing everyone… all her friends… the Order… Dumbledore… It was a massacre… His manic laughter filled the air… She wanted to scream…and move away from this nightmare… she couldn't move… Harry was on top of her… She felt pain… She screamed…….

Harry woke up with a shock. He rushed to Ginny, trying to wake her up.

'Ginny… wake up!' He shook her.

Her eyes fluttered open. Harry was holding her… Her dream… It was just a nightmare… Was it?

Ginny began to move away… desperately trying to avoid Harry. Harry held her tight. He wanted her to trust him.

'Harry… please… let me go… don't hurt me… please…' Ginny begged.

'Ginny… I swear I'll never hurt you… listen to your heart… like you did just now...' Harry pleaded with Ginny.

'No… I can't… Harry… let me go… please… don't hurt me… '

Harry realized that Ginny traumatized by the torture.

'Ginny… listen to me… I'm Harry… your Harry… Nothing else… please trust me…'

Ginny didn't stop begging… she was so afraid… she wanted to feel safe… She knew Harry was her comfort zone but… Dumbledore…

Harry knew that Dumbledore had convinced her that he was dark.

'Ginny… listen to yourself… forget about everything else… Forget Dumbledore... forget Ron…Hermione… It's just us… You and me… Remember…you and me… Harry and Ginny…' Harry swallowed as he looked at Ginny.

Ginny stopped struggling and cried. Harry hugged her… tight… he did not want to lose her.

'I'll never hurt you Ginny… I swear…' Harry whispered to her ears.

Ginny threw her arms around his neck. She felt the same warmth again in his arms.

'Trust me Gin… I love you…' Harry whispered. Soon, she fell asleep again for she knew she was safe in his arms.

Harry slept beside her. His arms were around her, making her feel safe.


	7. The Other Spy

CHAPTER 7 – THE OTHER SPY

Harry woke up bright and early the next morning. He kissed Ginny and headed to the bathroom for a shower. However, he heard screams coming from his room.

'Oh shit…' He muttered to himself.

It was Bell and the others.

'Please… don't… Harry… help me!' Ginny screamed.

Harry quickly got out and rushed to Ginny. It was clear that she was afraid of them.

'Ginny… don't be afraid… They are with us… You can trust them…' Harry comforted.

Ginny said nothing but held on to Harry, 'Please don't leave me Harry… please…'

Harry nodded his head to Bell, motioning her to leave the breakfast on the table and leave.

'I won't Ginny… I promise… I'll always be with you…'

Ginny held on to Harry even tighter.

Harry managed to hand her her breakfast which was filled with Dreamless Sleep Potion. He felt that she needed the sleep, he needed to rest. After giving orders to a few house elves to look after Ginny, Harry headed to the dungeons with Lucius and Severus as he could not find Bell.

Upon reaching, he heard screams.

'Luc… It seems that Bell is having some fun. I think we should have some fun too,' Harry drawled as his sensed Bell's presence in the dungeons.

'Don't you think so, Sev?' Harry turned and ask, 'After all, it IS your catch.'

'Yes Master.'

Harry smirked as he entered the dungeons.

'Bell,' Harry called out, 'That's enough for today.'

Bella turned to greet her master and stood by his side. Even though Harry was only 16, he had a commanding voice which made him feared by all the death eaters.

He stood forward and addressed his prisoners, 'I hope you are feeling comfortable, not that I would reconsider your surroundings but… it's for the sake of asking.'

'Who are you?' Arthur Weasley said.

'I'm really hurt Minister, you all actually don't recognize me?' Harry replied, sounding hurt, 'Not a single one of you? Hermione? Ron? Fred… George? Bill… Charlie… Colin… Dennis…Oliver...Katie… Angelina… Alicia?' Harry paused for a while, 'Cho?'

Cho knew that voice… It sounded like… _No! It can't be… _She thought. _But… it is him… _ Finally, she spoke, 'Harry.'

Harry smiled, 'Brilliant… Worthy of Ravenclaw.' He slide off his hood and revealed himself. His eyes were green but filled with anger and hatred.

'Harry? What…' Hermione started but was cut off by Harry.

'Yes Hermione… I AM the new Sith Lord, and there's nothing you can do to stop me.'

'No… Harry…. What have you become? Why are you doing this?' Cho cried.

'I'm merely following my path, my destiny. And now look at all of you… helpless… defenseless… Where's Dumbledore now Arthur?' Harry shot him a look, 'Been missing in action haven't he?' Harry smirked and continued, 'How's he now? Recovering from a souvenir scar I gave him?'

'How dare you talk about Dumbledore that way? After he helped you and…' Harry shouted back, 'He was and is a useless bastard! All his lies and blasphemy… I realized that no one could be trusted so I turned and I found out the truth that Dumbledore has been hiding from me,' Harry paused for a moment, 'That I am not James Potter's son. My full name is Harry Achilles Zeus Riddle,' Harry smiled at their shocked faces, 'Bet Dumbledore didn't tell you huh?'

'This can't be! You can't be…. His son!'

'Yes Hermione, I am!' Harry said softly.

'So it was you… it was you who attacked Hogwarts, you who attacked Diagon Alley with the saber… And what have you done with Ginny?' Arthur asked coldly.

'I sensed much fear in you and anger… I sensed it in all of you. Don't you know that Jedis aren't suppose to have fear in them? I guess Dumbledore didn't trained you that well'

'Where is Ginny!' Arthur asked, 'Where is my daughter?'

'She is safe with me…'

'No one's safe with you! Now let her go!' Fred shouted.

Harry slammed the gate opened and used the force to lift Fred up. He twisted his fingers as Fred quickly gasped for air.

A few seconds felt like years as Harry threw Fred to the wall, thus causing Fred to break his ribs. The others quickly ran to him.

'Fred, are you alright?' Angelina asked worriedly.

'I'm… ok…' Fred gasped.

'Hermione could not hold it any longer, 'Harry, stop this!'

'Why?' Harry took a step forward to face his ex best friend.

Luc, Sev and Bella knew what he was going to do. The three of them watch gleefully as their Sith Lord approached Granger.

Hermione let out a small gasped. She took a step backwards as Harry continued to face her, corning her to the wall.

'Why?' Harry asked again, this time, it was stronger.

Hermione did not know what to reply. She stared into his green eyes that were once filled with warmth and love.

'Don't do this Harry. I know you're not like this…' Hermione pleaded but Harry had her corned and she felt him so close to her.

'I do what I want to do Hermione. Just like you and Ron with your relationship. I know about it Hermione,' Harry said.

With a quick move, Hermione slapped Harry on his right cheek. It left a scar down his right eye. He lifted his right hand and touched the newly made scar.

He turned back to face her. With his quick reflexes, he held her hands to her side and kissed her. Upon seeing this, the others hurried to stop Harry but the trio, Luc, Sev and Bell stopped them. Chains sprang to life from the ground and locked their hands and ankles together.

'No!' Ron shouted, 'Harry you bastard!'

Harry stopped but kept his face close to Hermione. The chains from the walls were also bounding her hands together.

He turned immediately and kicked Ron in the stomach. Ron fell to the floor, panting. Harry then released all the chains, including Hermione's.

'Granger's yours Weasley. Have a nice day,' Harry added.

Hermione fell to the floor and crawled to Ron.

'Ron… are you ok?'

'Yeah… I'm… I'm fine…' Hermione gave him a small kiss and helped him up.

'My Lord… you let her go?' Luc asked.

'I only want Ginny, Luc… If I do Hermione, I'm not being faithful to Ginny,' Harry answered, 'I'm also planning another attack. However I sense a great loss. I just can't see what it is. What do you all think?'

My Lord… Your skills are great, in ways of lightsaber, the Force or even magic. Nothing can surpass you, My Lord,' Luc said.

Harry sat down in the living room and smiled at Luc, 'I want your views on the situation not praises.'

Luc took it as a comment and simply nodded. The trio sat down, after Harry motioned for them to.

'What do you all think?'

'Well… If that is the case, My Lord... we should remain silent for a while then.'

Harry cross his leg in deep thought before answering, 'Yes… we shall wait… however… I have a feeling that Dumbledore might attack us… Probably to rescue the prisoners…'

'Don't worry my Lord… we will protect it at all cost...' Snape replied.

'Alright... I sense Ginny awaking soon…' Harry got up and the trio immediately bowed to him as he left for his quarters.

Another red howler burst in Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore sighed as he silent the screams and shouts. Just then, a knock came from the door. It was McGonagall, along with some of the staff members.

'Dumbledore,' they greeted.

'Oh… yes… I almost forgot…' Dumbledore stood up and went to the fireplace. He took some floo powder and threw it in the fire, creating an opening to Grimmauld Place. He stepped in first and was followed by the other staff members.

'Ah! He's here everyone,' Molly exclaimed as Dumbledore came out of the fire place.

He took his seat in the middle and started the meeting.

'I have word about Harry,' Seeing their shock faces, Dumbledore continued, 'Since Severus turned to Harry. I placed Fletcher as a death eater. I'm fully aware of Harry being a skilled Legilimens so I've created charms and other precautions on Fletcher that prevented Harry from knowing about him.'

'Dumbledore… are you saying that Fletcher is our spy?' Molly asked worriedly, fearing the answer.

'Yes Molly. Now I do believe that he… well… he may be unfocused but he is the best chance we've got against Harry. He knows a lot of people there and is quite cunning. Therefore, I trust him.'

Molly looked as if her children were dead while the others thought that Dumbledore had really gone mad.

Lupin decided to break the silence, 'Headmaster, what about news on Harry?'

'Fletcher has inform us that Harry was planning another attack, however, he says that he would not go ahead with his plans due to some causes. He said he didn't know what Harry's reasons were but one of them was…' Dumbledore hesitated.

'It was what Dumbledore?' Molly asked.

'Molly… Fletcher said that the night before, Harry killed his own death eaters because they were torturing Ginny…' Molly let out a gasp but Dumbledore continued, 'The death eaters were informed that Ginny was not to be touched or Harry will kill whoever without hesitating. It was rumored that Harry brought Ginny up to his bed but no one knows what happened after that. He said that the room is warded and only Harry, Severus, Bellatrix and Lucius are allowed to enter.'

Molly fell when she heard this, fearing of what Harry would do to Ginny. A few Order members quickly supported her and lead her to a seat.

'Molly… I know what is going through your mind right now but I do not think Harry would do such a thing…' Dumbledore said softly.

Molly felt her anger rising, 'How dare you say that! Who knows what that… that monster would do to Ginny. He could be raping her this instant!'

Dumbledore sighed, 'Molly… calm down… I do not think Harry would do this because of the fact that Harry loved Ginny once and he still loves her. I hope that he would not harm the ones he love, including those who were captured.'

Molly buried her face in her hands.

'Now… I know that you all are upset but we have some business to attend to,' Dumbledore turned to Molly, 'Can you carry on Molly?'

'Y-yes… carry on Albus.'

'I plan to order an attack on Harry, to rescue the prisoners and also try to damage as much as possible……'

Ginny opened her eyes. At fist she thought her vision was blurred as it was a dream but she knew that it couldn't be as Harry was in front of her.

'Oh Harry… I've missed you!' She threw her arms around Harry's neck, seeking comfort at last.

'I've missed you too Gin…' Harry replied.

'Harry… they said that you… betrayed us… That you turned against us…that…' Ginny shuddered, 'you have become a Sith.'

Harry knew that it was Dumbledore's doing. He faced Ginny and told her everything.

'Don't listen to Dumbledore, Ginny. It was because of him that I failed to acknowledge my father. He made us fight each other without knowing the truth until now,' Harry said.

'You mean… you're…'

'Yes my love. I'm Tom Riddle's son.'

'Harry… you…'

'Ginny… It was Dumbledore… he controlled my life. He sent me to the Dursleys and they abused me there,' Harry paused.

'But Dumbledore…' Ginny argued but Harry cut her off, 'huh… Dumbledore,' He spat out his name, 'He didn't even bother to check on me. He should have known better. But my father came to me and rescued me. He took care of me for 4 months before he…before he died… He was killed by Dumbledore. In the battle…' Harry could not continue anymore. However, he knew Ginny would understand.

'My father taught me about the Jedis, something Dumbledore 'accidentally' forgot to tell me. I figured that because Dumbledore knew that the force surrounds me is unclear, he decided to keep it a secret. He knew I would be a powerful Jedi but my future is not to become an ordinary Jedi.'

'It wasn't my destiny. The prophecy was misread. And so, here I am now.'

'I… I don't know anymore…' Ginny was unsure of what she was thinking.

'Ginny… Dumbledore's that one that caused all this. Don't you see?'

'But… Harry…. Why are you doing this?'

'Revenge… It's simple…'

Ginny looked afraid. She didn't know him anymore. He's changed… into something… He was bent on revenge.

'Ginny… that doesn't change the fact that I love you. Don't you see? Dumbledore's trying to separate us both. That's why the Order was so supportive of Dean being your boyfriend.'

'How did you know?' Ginny asked quickly.

'I sensed it so I had to see for myself if it was true.'

'You spied on us!' Ginny answered, 'How could you Harry?'

'I loved you and this is how you repay me? With another guy!' Harry shouted.

'I'm not with Dean, Harry James Potter!' Ginny let the words slip of her tongue, at a moment of folly.

Harry heard it and smirked, 'I'm no longer a Potter now. I'm a Riddle. Now I know your true colors.'

He pushed her down to the bed and pinned her hands above her head. He held both her hands together as he waved his right hand over her legs, placing a force to hold her down, spread eagle. He then tied her arms above her head, attached to the headboard

He viciously ripped her of her clothes, tearing them apart. Tears stream down her cheeks as she begged him not to do it. She winced as his hand crawled out to her chest and onto her breast. No one has ever touched her like this before and she prayed that this was just a nightmare.

Harry… I beg you… please… no…' she pleaded with him. He couldn't care less about her. What she had done to make him become what he is today, is unforgivable. What Dumbledore had forced him to wits end. He wanted revenge and this was it. She was going to pay for it. Suddenly, his teeth grew sharper and his eyes, red. Anger overtook him as he raped her.

'Stop Harry! Please…. No…...' Ginny screamed when she felt the pain, she felt his vampire teeth sank into her flesh, blood oozing out. His hand never left her chest as he squeezed it. She tried to move but the force held her down.

His head was arched up, blood stained his teeth as his nails dug into her back. She screamed once again, blood and sweat stained her naked body.

'You're going to pay, Ginny, for all the pain that you've cause me, that Dumbledore caused me,' he thrust into her, her screams filled the manor as Harry took her virginity, leaving her with nothing left but a horrible nightmare that will bound to haunt her.

Lucius was busy handling some affairs within the manor and heard the scream. He quickly traces it to Harry's room and knock on the door.

Harry heard the knock and knew it was Luc. He breathe hard… He kissed her once last time before getting of her and putting on his robe, removing the force that held her down.

He waved his hand at the door when the Trio came in. They stared at Ginny's naked body, curled up at one corner of the bed and saw Harry.

'Master… We're so sorry…' They quickly knelt down and apologize as they knew he was in a bad mood.

'Bell, put on some clothes on her and throw her into a separate dungeon. Let no one touch her except me,' Harry ordered. At this, Ginny shuddered. She tried to cover her body with the blanket but Harry pulled it away roughly.

'Traitor!' He slapped her.

'Luc… tighten security on the dungeons. Sev, see to it that both orders are done, since you're familiar with Weasley, Bell may have to overcome resistance so she will need help. And Bell, I don't want her touched in any form, understand?'

'Yes master…' They rose and Bell, together with Sev grabbed Ginny roughly. Luc put on a robe for Ginny and led her out.


	8. They're Alive!

CHAPTER 8 – THEY'RE ALIVE!

Harry was in a really foul mood. Now he knew what his Father was trying to say, _Be wary of your feelings_. He kicked his table and slump down on his couch in his room. He buried his face in his hands. He really needed to take it out somewhere. He wore his robes and a cape draped over his shoulders. He made sure his sabre was with him everywhere he went. He then called for one of the house elves to get ready his horse.

He went downstairs, ignoring the greetings by a few death eaters. He saw his horse outside, in the garden and immediately got onto it. He nodded to the house elf who then disappeared after doing his job.

Harry rode as fast as his horse could take him. He rode to the vast fields, filled with greenery and scenery. Stopping for a while beside the lake, he led his horse to for a drink.

He stroked it, sighing, 'You're the only memory left of my father, Blaze.' Tom had given Harry, Blaze, a white horse for his homecoming.

'_I'm always here for you, Harry,' _Blaze replied. Being half elf, Harry was able to communicate to animals.

Harry stroked Blaze again. Suddenly, his vision stirred. There was no more lake, no more field, no more Blaze. Instead, his father was standing right in front of him.

'Father…' Harry breathed, 'You're alive!'

'I wish my boy… that I was.'

'No… but you're here…'

'Yes Harry… but my time is short…' Harry wondered why his father would say that.

'Why…' Harry was cut off.

'I have to tell you a few things… But you must be ready to accept it. Are you ready?'

Harry nodded.

'Alright… remember I told you about the elves? That they did not exist?'

Harry nodded once more.

'I lied to you Harry and I'm truly sorry. These elves were banished from the kingdom when they refused to serve their king. They believed that one day, their true king will return. And it is you. You are the sole heir to the throne that was once lost. I came to tell you this because you will need their help.'

'But I'm strong enough father,' Harry said.

'No Harry… not strong enough for the Order. You alone cannot defeat them and that is why you need the help of these elves. They was and are still the best warriors the Elven race can produce. However, they are very aggressive. In order to control them, you must trust them with your life. And your life is your true name.'

'You mean Harry Achilles…'

'No… not that… your Elven name. It is Sparrowhawk.'

'Sparrowhawk?'

'Yes… that's your true name. Let no one know for they can destroy you easily with the killing curse. The name Sparrowhawk is a contradiction. Sparrow, means kind, gentle, words used to describe the light side. Hawk, however, are words to describe evil. You have the gift of choosing what you want to become…' Voldemort started to fade, 'Become… who… you… were born… to……be.'

Voldemort faded…

'No… father… come back!' Harry shouted to no one. Just then, he felt as if he was being pulled back into reality. Harry's eyes flung open. He sat up and breathe hard. He was back. The lake, field was still there. Then he remembered Blaze. He felt something lick him. It was Blaze.

'_Are you alright, Sparrowhawk?'_ Blaze asked.

'How did you know my true name?' Harry asked quickly.

'_All the animals that live in the forests know your true name. It is the elves that told us.' _

'Elves…' Harry muttered, 'Blaze, why didn't you tell me my true name?'

'_We couldn't tell you Sparrowhawk, you had to figure out for yourself, or in other words, your father telling you.' _

'You said something about the elves Blaze. Do you know where are they?'

'_I thought you'd never ask…'_ Harry smiled and got onto Blaze. Blaze rode as fast as possible to the forest.

They ventured inside it, trotting slowly. Harry kept his guard up. He took out his sabre and ignited it, just to be sure. He had a funny feeling that they were being watched. He sensed someone behind him. With a quick move, he turned around swiftly, ready to attack, when he saw 2 human-like elves drawing their arrows.

'You have trespassed our lands for the penalty for that is death.'

'Are you the banished ones?' Harry said.

'It is none of your concern, human!' The second one replied.

'It is…' Harry kept his sabre, 'For I am Sparrowhawk.'

The 2 elves quickly kept their bow and knelt down to their king.

'Forgive us, your highness.'

'It's alright… please… arise and lead me to the others for I need your help.'

'Yes, as you wish,' the first elf whistled and 8 others appeared, together with a few animals their owned. They knelt down and greeted their long awaited king.

'This, you highness, are the royal pets. They belong to you and will protect you at all cost.' There were 2 lions and 2 lioness.

Harry reached forward and stroke them.

The lions purred as Harry stroked them.

'_We are glad to have you back, Sparrowhawk,' _the lion said.

'Yes… it's great to be back again,' Harry answered.

Harry paused for a while before saying, 'Come… the forest is no place fit for my protectors. Into my manor, we shall retreat.'

The others nodded and followed him. Back inside the castle, and into his room, Harry broke the silence.

'So… Father told you about me… Maybe you could start introducing yourselves?'

'Of course… I'm Aries,' a tall elf who looked like his foster Father,' However, I go by a human name. And that is James.'

Harry's smile faded.

'James? As in James, my foster father?' Harry asked, half angry and half hoping that it was a joke.

'Yes Harry. I'm Lily and these two are Sirius and Remus,' a slightly shorter woman said.

'M-Mum? It that you?' Harry said, not believing a single word they are speaking.

'Yes Harry… it's us…' Lily said softly.

'I don't believe you!' Harry shouted, 'Get away from me!' The order sent you… Dumbledore sent you to kill me!'

Remus quickly silent the room while Lily went to Harry, trying to calm him down.

'Harry… let us say our peace please… after that, you can do whatever you want. We won't stop you,' Lily said soothingly.

Even though Harry's mind doubt those words, his mother's tone calmed his down. He eventually nodded.

'Good… we'll start with our heritage. Your father explained to you that James was half

Vampire and I was half elf. That's what makes you immortal, but Tom didn't explain to you what were our heritage, our background. He thought it was best if we explained it, might be less complicating.'

Harry gave a small smile, and the thoughts of his father flowed back into his head.

'All of us here are heirs of Hogwarts. Sirius,' Lily inclined her head, 'is the heir of Slytherin, with your father. Gryffindor's heir is James, Hufflepuff's is Remus and I'm Ravenclaw's heir. You, are the now the prince of darkness since you have taken over Tom and also the heir to Hogwarts, which is very ironic because Merlin predicted that the heir would bring peace to the wizarding world. It seems that not only his heir is the Prince of Darkness, he is terrorizing the world.'

'They forced me to do it! You don't understand what I went through in my life. No one does! So don't try to understand me when you don't!' Harry screamed, tears flowing down his red cheeks.

He took a deep breath, at the same time clearing the blockage inside his nose, then started, 'Dumbledore took everything from me and sent me to an abusive asshole's home. I lived in rags and thought that I was a poor boy who never gets any presents of anything in return except for scars,' he looked out the window and leaning against it.

'I never told anyone about it even though they could help me. Cause Dumbledore won't believe. It's the same story every year: term ends, next stop: Dursley's home,' he ended with a sarcastic high pitch.

'The welcoming committee was always the cupboard or Dursley's belt,' Harry paused and looked at his mum with his sparkling green eyes. Lily was already in tears. James, Sirius and Remus were trying not to let their own tears fall and hit the brown carpet that covered the floor.

'Mum,' He started quietly; 'I really wished that I died with you and James…'saying that, he quickly ran out of the room, tears streaming down again. Getting on Blaze, he rode into the night.

Lily let out a wail and dropped to the ground. James quickly help her up as Sirius and Remus darted after Harry's trail.

'Don't…' James said, 'Let him be… He's taken in too much. This time… we are in the wrong.'

Harry ran out into the heavy downpour. He managed to climb onto the root top and screamed his lungs out. He felt so lost without Tom. He felt so cold, not due to the rain but because there's no one there to guide him.

'Father… please… help me…' Harry shouted to the sky, his clothes dripping wet and the cold rushing to his body, 'help me… I dunno what to do…' He screamed into the darkness before it engulfed him.

'Where could he have gone to?' Lucius asked, 'It's pouring outside.'

'We can't conduct a search now, it's too risky,' Bella said.

'Bell's right…' Remus said to Lily who was crying in James's arms.

'Oh Harry… What have I done…... '

'Don't worry Lily,' Sirius started, 'first thing in the morning, we'll look for him.'

'Lily… Harry's a big boy. He can take care of himself,' James said soothingly.

The next morning, Snape, Luc, Bell, Remus and Sirius formed small groups to search for Harry. Sirius transformed into his animagus form and sniffed for Harry. Almost an hour later, they met up at the grounds again.

'I can't find him,' Remus said, panting. The others nodded their head and began to catch their breath. Just then, the lions began to encircle the north tower of the manor.

'He's on the roof!' Snape shouted as he rushed to the lions.

'But how do we get up there?' Remus said.

Sirius lay in deep thought… then, he snapped his fingers.

'I've got an idea' He said hurriedly, then stuck his thumb and finger into his mouth and gave a long and sharp whistle. It echoed through the forest and slowly… very slowly, the song of a phoenix approached them. Sirius held out his arm as the bird came into sight and landed.

Sirius pointed to the roof before giving the bird a slight lift to the roof. They waited patiently before the phoenix returned with Harry.

'Thanks Fawkes,' Sirius said before the bird led them into the Manor, gently carrying Harry's soak body.

'Harry!' Lily gasped as Fawkes laid the body down.

'He's having a fever and cold. It must be the storm last night,' Bell said as she placed her hand on Harry's forehead.

'Here… make him drink these. They are pepperup potion for the cold and faught's fever cure potion,' Snape said as he handed James the vials of potion.

'Come on, make him sit up. He needs to drink this,' James said as he held on to the pepperup potion and holding Harry back.

Remus forced open his mouth and forced a bit of the potion down his throat but it was of use.

'It's no use. He wouldn't drink it unless we wake him,' Sirius said.

'Wait…We could use the muggle way. I've seen it. They've got some sort of needle and they inject it into the person's body. We could use it,' Snape said.

'Right… and how are we going to find one like that? Luc said coldly

'Conjure one you moron!' Snape replied, slightly irritated as he conjured a syringe. He carefully absorb the potion inside the tube and gently inject it into Harry's body. Finishing the liquid, he then injected another round, this time it was the fever cure.

'Don't worry Lily, Harry will be fine,' James consoled Lily, 'He better be,' he said to Snape.

'Are you questioning my expertise?' Snape said in a dangerous voice.

'Yes Severus. I am…' James stood up.

'James, Sev, not in front of Harry, guys. He wouldn't want that,' Remus said quickly, struggling to restrain his friend.

'Remus is right,' Lucius said to Sev, 'Don't do it. Remember what you promise Harry. Both of you! For Harry's sake, work together.'

'You're sure that there's such a way of consuming cures?' Sirius asked hesitantly.

'Yes Black, I'm positive for the tenth thousand time,' Snape snapped at Sirius.

'Right… Just checking…'

Harry woke up and found himself in a empty room. He alone was there and in front of him was a door. Was he dead yet? He asked himself if he was in heaven but it felt too good to be true.

'Well… you're not in heaven but at least you get to see me,' a figure stood out of the bright light.

'Father!' Harry ran towards his father and hugged him.

'Oh I imagine how much you have missed me, son,' Tom said.

'I've missed you Father and my mum too.'

'Yes but if I'm not mistaken, she's with you now and James, together with Remus and Sirius. I admit it was hard for me to persuade Remus the truth.'

'I don't get it, dad. The protectors. They're my mum and James, Sirius and Remus.'

'Let's take another walk, shall we Harry?' Tom suggested, leading Harry out of the door to the beautiful garden.

Harry nodded and followed behind.

'You see Harry, your mum was right. Merlin did predict that you will restore peace to the wizarding world, not only peace but justice and fairness,' Tom said to his son.

'But mum… she said,' Harry was cut of by his father.

'That you were terrorizing the wizarding world? Well, part of Merlin's prediction was right, the fact that you are indeed the heir to the Founders and Merlin which makes you the savior. However, Merlin didn't expect you to… well… shall we say, accept the truth of your past. I am aware that Lily tried to tell you about James, Sirius , Remus and herself but it didn't go very well,' Tom looked to Harry, who merely nodded.

'You know, when I first came here, to this place. I was still filled with hatred and anger but Merlin and his four most trusted wizards and witches enlightened me of their ways and now I have come to tell you what they taught me.'

'Tell me Harry, how did you feel, what made you accept your heritage?' Tom asked his son.

Harry did not know why his father suddenly asked him that but gave his truthful answer, 'I felt desperate and in need of someone who is willing to love me and I wanted to seek revenge on those who made my life a miserable one.'

Tom gave a small smile, 'Funny, that was almost the same answer I gave Merlin when he asked me. Harry,' he paused, 'I know I haven't been a good father and when I was among the living, I had you exposed to the dark arts. However, after death, when Merlin and the rest came to me, it was then that I realize you were following in my footsteps, plunging into the dark arts.'

'I don't understand. What are you talking about father?' Harry questioned.

'Harry,' Tom said, 'you were born to bring peace to the wizarding world. You, being the heir to the 5 greatest wizards and witches, are not fulfilling your destiny. It was my mistake to have you plunge so deep into the dark arts. Do not follow what I did because they are wrong. I want you, my son, to become the hero this world needs so badly.'

'But… Dumbledore,' Harry began.

'Dumbledore is the spark that started this war, Harry,' another voice rang out. The blurred figures began to walk towards them when Tom gave a great bow. This was the first time that Harry had seen the former dark lord bow to anyone.

'It's a pleasure to see you at last, Harry.'

'Merlin?' Harry stared in disbelieve, 'And Godric and Salazaar, Helga and Rowena. I don't understand. What's going on? What's happening?'

'Come Harry, we shall let your father catch up with his friends,' Merlin guided Harry away from Tom and the founders.

'I believe you are in need of explanations, Harry.' Harry nodded.

'Harry, what your mother and father said to you, is true. You are plunging too deep into the dark arts. It was Riddle's mistake to expose to you and now he has explained to you his mistake, wishing you not to follow in his footsteps. You see Harry, the hatred and love all started when Riddle tried to kill you. Your mother save you, and thus you had the power of love but when you accepted to reunite with Riddle, all the love was replaced by hatred. Riddle has admit his mistake, therefore he has the Protectors to guide you. If I'm not mistaken, they are your mother, James, Sirius and Remus. Your father spent a decent amount of time persuading Remus and he even had to summon me to convince him,' Merlin gave a light chuckle.

Harry finally muster courage to ask Merlin, 'Sir, what is it about Dumbledore that you said?'

'Yes, coming to that. You do know that you are Hogwarts's heir and my heir?'

'Yes.'

'Now, Dumbledore may be the greatest wizard of all time but I never did like him that much. You see, this war is actually due to one person's fault: Dumbledore. He wanted to make you feel the hatred for your father so that you may end up getting rid of each other. He managed to convince most of the wizarding folk his truth. Now Harry, I believe that you should know the facts from us instead of… other sources. I'm not saying Dumbledore is a bad person but his actions cause the wizarding world to have this war, a war which is possible to avoid. His manipulative ways have cause most of the Order to believe that you and Tom are bent on world destruction,' Suddenly his face turned serious, 'That is why Harry, that you are destined to bring this war to an end and return it to it's rightful place. The Death Eaters are at your command but there is very little you can do as there are few, but remember Harry, remember your Protectors. You have them, thus proving that you were meant to bring this war to an end. This is your mission Harry. The fate of the wizarding world lies in your hands…' Merlin started to disappear and Harry felt his soul resting in his body once again.


	9. A Visit and Some Old Faces

CHAPTER 9 – A VISIT AND SOME OLD FACES

He breathe in and opened his eyes. He remembered what Merlin and his father said.

'I saw Merlin and my father,' he whispered to no one in particular.

'What? You saw Tom and Merlin?' James asked.

'What did he say?' Sirius asked.

'It wasn't a dream. It was real. I know now why you all are here… that is to help me fulfill my destiny,' Harry said, sitting up.

The smiles on their faces showed that Harry has truly awaken and had come to fulfill his destiny.

'How long have I been asleep?'

'About 11 months. We thought we lost you,' Snape said, standing by the door.

'You're finally awake Harry!' Bell and Luc exclaimed.

'Yeah, I am. So what's been happening around here?'

'Well, about 3 months ago, we had an attack from Dumbledore and we believe that their main aim was the rescue the prisoners,' Remus said.

'Apparently, someone betrayed us, we believe that it is one of the death eaters,' Sirius said.

'Yes, I think so too. I think Dumbledore placed a charm on him. I can't sense him,' Harry replied, 'I can't believe I didn't get to celebrate my 17th birthday.

Just then, Fawkes flew in by the window.

'Fawkes! What is he doing here?'

'It's Dumbledore's phoenix,' Lily said, clearly worried. However, the bird gave a bow to Harry and passes him a note. Harry read the note and slowly, a smile began to form on his face.

'Read it,' Harry thrust it to James. Everyone gathered around him to see what the note contained.

_Harry,_

_I assure you that you will be happy to hear this. Merlin has convinced all the animals the truth and they are willing to help you, be it light or dark. Since Dumbledore has banished the dark animals, they are more than willing to assist you. Fawkes was once my pet and now, he belongs to you. The 2 Lions and Lioness are the founders in their animal forms. They are here to help you lead the animals into battle._

_Good Luck Harry,_

_Merlin_

_P.S. Tom says hi to all_

'Well Fawkes, I guess you're mine,' Harry said.

Fawkes gave a loud shrill in approval.

'What do we do about the traitor, my Lord?' Lucius asked Harry.

'Patience… for now Luc… but keep this within the walls of my room,' Harry answered.

'Yes… of course,' they answered Harry.

'Good, now if you don't mind, I like to get ready to leave. I plan to visit Hogwarts.,' Harry said.

'We'll come with you,' Severus said at once.

'Yeah… we swore to protect you Harry and a promise's a promise,' Sirius said.

'No,' Harry insisted, 'Don't worry,' He added, seeing the look on their faces, 'I'll just be fine. If it helps, I take Godric and Sal with me,' the lions gave a soft purr in approval.

'Very well…' Lily gave in finally and went to Harry, giving him a kiss on the cheek. The lions turned into Godric and Salazaar, while Harry ushered them out of his room.

'Why do you want to return to Hogwarts Harry? It is not safe…' Salazaar said.

"Well Salazaar, there's a surprise I want to give to our dear Headmaster,' Harry grinned.

With a pop, all three disappeared and reappeared in the great hall.

'Wait,' Harry said, before taking another step, 'I didn't bring the cloak.'

'Oh… that…' Godric said in relieve, 'You see, being Hogwarts' heir, you are able to not let others see you.'

'Which means I'm invisible?' Harry said excitedly.

'Yes, indeed you are. No one will be able to sense your presence or even know that you are here in this castle,' Salazaar said.

'Excellent, Dumbledore won't even know what hit him,' Harry said, grinning madly. Godric and Salazaar's faces reflected weird looks towards Harry.

'What?' Harry blurted out, noticing the looks Godric and Sal were giving him.

'Nothing… 'They quickly said.

'Now… which is the best place to leave a message?' Harry thought and then remembered the 2nd floor corridor at his 2nd year.

'Come on!' Harry dragged both founders out of the hall. They float past many students who were unaware of Harry, Godric and Sal.

'Right… Here we are,' Harry started at the white wall. He look to Godric and Sal but shook his head when he saw them having a tussle.

'They're so like the Weasley twins,' Harry mused. He got back his white wall and start working on his message. After nearly an hour, Harry was finally done. He added a few charms so that the message will appear exactly when the students return to their common room after dinner tonight.

Harry took a step back to admire his works, 'Perfect.'

The message wrote:

_The war shall come to an end very soon. Enemies of the Heir, beware! The Heir has come to fulfill his destiny_

'Great job,' Godric said, his sleeve half torn.

'Finally you notice,' Harry replied sarcastically, 'So how was the tussle boys?'

Sal gave Godric one of his famous sneers and started to reply but Harry cut him off as he noticed a familiar red haired girl. He looked behind their shoulders and confirmed his suspicions. It was Ginny…… and the rest of his so-called friends. However, what upset him the most was the arm around Ginny, the arm which belonged to Dean.

Harry narrowed his eyes.

'Come on, lets go,' Harry turned his back and left for the Great hall. _Tomorrow, Dean Thomas… Tomorrow, you will face my wrath and so will those who go against me,' _Harry thought as he took one last look of the Hall and apparated back to his manor.

'Luc, call for a meeting. I want the inner circle only, here in 10 minutes,' Harry said, returning from his trip.

'Yes My Lord and may I ask, what for?'

'You'll see my friend.'

'My friends,' Harry address his inner circle and his Protectors, 'tomorrow we'll take Hogwarts by storm and finally put an end to this war! I will fulfill my destiny tomorrow.'

'Yes! Finally, the long awaited peace shall arrive tomorrow,' Sirius said.

'I need your help and also the help of the founders,' with acknowledgement from Harry, they transformed back to their human self. Sabres hung by their side and a sword by the other, 'The founders lead 4 separate groups from the north, south, east and west,' Harry looked to Luc, 'Luc, you and Bell and Sev will be with me, along with mum, James, Sirius and Remus. We'll go first, invisible and bring down the wards at Hogwarts. Godric, Sal, Helga and Rowena would sense it once the wards are brought down, that is when they attack…………'

Harry, his protectors and his inner circle was having dinner when Snape gave a loud yell. Lucius and Bell gave him a questioning look. Snape ignored them and went to where Harry was seating.

'My Lord… Dumbledore,' Snape said softly as he showed Harry the fat golden coin glowering, 'Dumbledore uses this as means of communication. He's calling for a Order meeting.'

'Harry, Severus cannot go! He will be in danger,' Lily said.

Harry sighed, 'It's up to you, Sev.'

Snape nodded. 'Don't be late for tomorrow, Sev!'

With a swirl, he appeared outside Number 4 Grimmauld Place. He walked in to find the Order and Dumbledore staring and at him, not even lowering their wands, as if waiting for his arrival.

'Shit!' He muttered to himself.

'Accio wand!' Dumbledore said clearly. Snape's face was livid. His only protection was gone. Then he remembered his sabre. He quickly drew out his sabre but noticed that half of the Order's finest swordsmen had already surrounded him.

'Give it up Severus. You were never a good swordsmen,' Dumbledore said softly.

'This meeting was an ambush, for me!' Snape shouted.

'I see you're not easily fooled,' Dumbledore chuckled, 'Surrender Severus, I don't want to hurt you.'

'Good swordsmen or not, I'm not giving in!' Snape said as he started to fight against the Order's swordsmen.

After 5 minutes, Snape was exhausted, so were some of the swordsmen, no matter, Severus kept his guard up.

'I see you have improved. Tom taught you well or shall I say, Harry taught you well.'

Snape breathe in deeply.

'Tell us Severus, tell the Order which you swore to, why you betrayed us!' Dumbledore roared, 'Tell us about the message on the 2nd floor corridor.'

'This Order has changed…' Snape said slowly, 'It isn't like the old times... the Order I swore to, is to fight against the Dark. That Order is broken up!' he shouted, 'Right now, this Order is made to do your bidding, Albus. This is the Order which I want no part in.'

'Save your crap Severus! You turned your back on us when we needed you the most. You betrayed us to serve Harry…' Molly was close to tears, 'T-That bastard who raped Ginny!'

'Raped?' a quiet voice rang out in the shadows, 'I believe she consented to it too.' A thin and tall boy who looked no older than 17 stepped out, flaunted by his Protectors.

Many gasped at the sight of Harry, his mother, James and Sirius.

'Harry…'Dumbledore took a step forward as the Order took many steps backward, 'and Lily, James, Sirius and Remus. Remus, why did you go over too?'

'Better to go over than to do your bidding. I have seen the truth Dumbledore,' Remus said threatening the Headmaster.

'Sorry Sev, we came too late, Harry said, igniting his sabre at the same time, 'If you want a duel, look for me instead.

Severus nodded as Sirius and Remus rushed to help him up. Remus nodded to Harry and with a flash, all four of them, including a wounded Severus returned to the manor.

'Mum, what's going…' before the young Weasley could finish, she saw Harry.

'What is he doing here!' Ron sneered.

'Hi Ginny… How you've been?' Harry smirked.

Ginny gave a slight wince and shudder. Her brothers quickly protect her.

'I asked you a question Weasley,' Harry said dangerously, 'answer it!'

'You have no right to question her, Riddle. After what you did…' Arthur said quickly.

'Leave now Harry or face up to what you have done,' Dumbledore said clearly.

'I haven't done anything, Dumbledore,' Harry spat his name.

'You bloody hell raped her and force her against her will and you call that nothing!' Ron roared.

'It was only one night. And besides, she did loved me and she does still,' Harry turned to Ginny and taking a few steps towards her, 'Don't you?'

Ginny gasped, remembering the night she got raped by Harry.

'I would marry her if she says yes,' Harry said, his eyes not leaving Ginny's. He took a few steps closer, mentally forming a barrier that pushed all the other Weasleys out, leaving only him and her.

The Order could only watch as Harry advances on Ginny. He cornered Ginny against the wall and could hear her breath. He lifted his hand and brush against her cold cheeks. She was so afraid of him and he could tell.

'Harry,' Ginny finally found her voice.

'Nice of you to notice,' Harry replied.

A blue light rushed to the barrier but was deflected. All sorts of hexes and curses were deflected of the barrier. Even Dumbledore could not remove this barrier.

'You see Ginny, I created this barrier and none will be able to destroy it except me.'

'Harry, leave Ginny out of this. You know she's not involved,' Dumbledore tried to persuade Harry at the sight of Molly tearing, clearly worried of what was happening next.

'Not involved?' Harry sneered, 'I'll show you not involved.'

Harry waved his hand and a screen appeared. It was blank but then it played the events on the night Harry raped Ginny. As if reading Dumbledore's mind, Harry said, 'Don't even bother about getting rid of it, Dumbledore.'

Dumbledore's expression was clearly worried. The Order was forced to watch the scene happen over again. Ginny slump against the wall, keeping her eyes shut and her hands covering her ears to prevent herself from hearing her scream. Many members look away while those who found it sick, vomited. Finally, after those excruciating 15minutes, the screen disappeared.

'You haven't answered my question Ginny!'

Ginny wipe away her tear and stood up slowly.

'If I said yes, then you would leave my family alone?'

Depends on which question you're answering,' Harry replied with a clear triumphant look.

'No Ginny!' Ron called out.

'Ginny……'Molly cried out.

'Harry, stop this!' Hermione pleaded.

'Harry, stop this now! This is impossible,' Dumbledore said, his face clearly showed that he would not give Harry any mercy.

'I didn't ask for any of your opinions!' Harry shouted, silencing them. Then he turned back to Ginny, 'You were saying?'

'Ginny…' Bill, her eldest brother pleaded, tears trickling down everyone's faces, 'Don't… there's got to be another way out.'

'What way out!' Ginny screamed, 'This is the only way out!'

'She's right you know?' Harry said, grinning.

'I don't care! I can't have you marrying that bastard!' Bill shouted.

Harry smirked, he knew he would win anyway. Offering his hand, he said, 'Miss Weasley, if you please.'

One second past… another second past…

Ginny slowly reach out and touch his hand. Strange as it seems, his hand brought back the warmth to her body.

Harry pulled her closer to him and faced them, 'Don't fret, it's not the end of the world yet.' With a flash, they disappeared and so did the barrier that used to be there.


	10. Not What You Think

CHAPTER 10 – NOT WHAT YOU THINK

Harry and Ginny appeared outside the manor. She stared at it with awe but also reminded her what had happened 11 months ago. She felt a gentle push at her back but she refused to enter. Sighing, Harry carried her. Afraid of him, Ginny thrashed around, making hard for Harry to carry her. He didn't release his grip on her, instead, he held on harder. The Death Eaters at the door rushed to offer him help but he waved them off.

'If you don't stop thrashing around, I'll make your life miserable here!' Harry said harshly.

Ginny winced at his tone and obeyed. He carried her to his room and laid her gently on the bed where she hurriedly cowered to one corner.

Rolling his eyes, Harry summoned a house elf who brought some food. Taking the tray, he nodded to the elf whom disappeared with a bow, and place the tray on the table.

'If you're hungry, there's food on the table. Eat and don't leave this room. I'll be gone for a while,' Harry said. Getting no reply, Harry sighed again before leaving his room. He left for his meeting room where Luc and the rest awaited for his arrival.

'My Lord… are you hurt?' Luc asked in concern.

'No but I did return with someone,' Harry said, smiling.

'Who, my Lord?' Bell asked.

'My future wife, Ginny Weasley.'

'Ginny?' James asked.

'Yes and I do not want anyone near our floor except us. Dumbledore's spy will have excess easily then and I wish to avoid that. Sirius, Remus, could you help by placing the charms?'

'Consider it done.'

'Good,' Harry said, then turning to Bell, 'How's Sev?'

'He is recuperating, my Lord,' Bell answered.

'Very well. I will see him tomorrow. Good night.'

'Good night Harry/ My Lord.'

Harry returned to his room only to find most of the food gone and Ginny asleep. Summoning the house elf again to clear the plate, Harry noticed that Ginny was trying her best not to fall off the bed. Trying not to wake her, Harry gently lift her up and laid her at the centre of the bed. Ginny hurriedly wriggle back to her corner when Harry placed his two arms at her sides, his body on top of hers. He gently turned her face to face him

'Don't worry, I'm not sleeping on this bed tonight and I don't want you to fall off,' Harry said. He could tell her heart lifted but realize that she was feeling uncomfortable of having him on top of her.

Getting off her, he pushed the thick blanket further up and bent down to kiss her when she moved slightly. He paused for a moment but kissed her on the forehead.

'Good night,' his tone was so warm and soft that she suddenly had no worries and fell asleep almost immediately.

Harry punched his pillow on the sofa and thought about what he did today. _Was she really worth it? I could have gotten killed because of her and come on, I raped her _he thought.

_Yes but you love her. _A voice inside his head said clearly.

Sighing, he started at the stars up on his ceiling. Suddenly, he didn't feel like doing anything else except spend time with her.

_Wait, why am I thinking of her now! There's an attack tomorrow and my mind's full of her!_ Harry shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts of Ginny.

_Perhaps you should just spend your time with her and postpone the attack? _The voice inside his head said.

Harry punched his pillow harder and fell asleep.

'Albus,' Arthur greeted, 'Molly has just fallen asleep. I think this blow has affected her greatly. What should we do?'

'We can only hope, Arthur. Hope that Harry has a clear conscience in whatever he is doing and not harming the ones he love,' Dumbledore replied.

Ginny found herself in a lavish room which she found familiar, and then it hit her. She was a captive of Harry's.

She saw a tray on the table and a note.

_Ginny,_

_Here's breakfast. Eat, don't starve yourself. I will be gone for only a while. Don't leave this room._

_Harry_

She sat down and ate her breakfast in total silence for the first time. After breakfast, she explored Harry's room. Picking up a fallen book, she began to read it when she heard a squeak which came from outside. Since curiosity killed the cat, she step out of the room and began to trace the noise.

'What are you doing here?' a death eater asked.

'I-I…'

'Well if it isn't a mudblood!' The death eater approached her with a mad grin when a jet of red light hit him.

'Crucio!' Harry shouted, clearly furious. After what seems like eternality, he lifted the curse and obvliated the death eater.

'I thought I told you not to wander off!' Harry said.

'I… I was just following a rat…' Ginny answered nervously.

Immediately, Harry's face turned serious. He snapped his fingers and the protectors appeared.

'Find Pettigrew and bring him to me,' his voice cold and cruel that Ginny shudder.

Harry led Ginny back to his room and bind her hands and legs together.

'You gave me no choice. I don't want to risk having the other death eaters find out about you,' Harry said.

The doors flew opened and Remus brought in Pettigrew in his human form. The rest followed behind.

'Pettigrew… how long have you managed to stay away from my father? Harry questioned.

'Mercy Harry…' he pleaded, 'I was afraid… there were rumors…' He crawled to Harry and begged him.

Harry kicked him away and turned to Remus, nodding his head.

'Crucio!' Remus said.

Ginny could not bear the sight. She looked away but her ears were going to turn deaf from the screaming. Harry nodded to Remus to end the curse and nodded again.

'Kill him,' Harry's tone was clear. He then went to Ginny and covered her eyes. Sirius ignited his sabre and stab Pettigrew. James and the rest did the same until they each got a turn. His limp body disappeared into thin air as Ginny could not control her tears.

'Leave us,' Harry said.

Bowing deeply, they left.

'Are you alright?' Harry asked softly.

Ginny sobbed, slowly looking up at Harry. 'I'm not alright! You just killed an innocent man!' She cried.

'Pettigrew wasn't innocent! He betrayed my mum and James, and sent Sirius to Azkaban! He's NOT innocent!' Harry shouted.

Ginny fell onto the bed, crying.

'Look,' Harry tried not to lose his temper, 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you witness him being killed.'

'Killed? More like slaughter!' Ginny said through her sobs.

'You wouldn't understand!' Harry shouted, clearly fuming mad. He stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Ginny fell back onto the bed, weeping. She missed her family that brought her joy and laughter but now, she knew it was impossible to be reunited with them.

Harry headed for the living room and rested on his couch. He rested his head on his palm and rubbed his eyes. He decided to get some rest for tonight but he sense a loss if he went ahead with the plan tonight. Sighing yet again, he stared into the fireplace.

'Harry?' Lily and James entered the living room.

'Yeah?' Harry replied, not taking his eyes off the fire.

'Harry, are you alright?' James asked.

'Fine…' Harry replied numbly.

Lily went forward to comfort her child while James got a hot drink for them.

'What's wrong, Harry?'

'I'm alright, mum,' Harry replied, 'I just miss father. Things are so different without him.'

'I understand Harry but you've got to look ahead. Make your father proud,' Lily said, kissing her son on the cheek.

'Mum, can I ask you something?'

Lily nodded.

'Why is it that you can come back from you know where,' Harry said uneasily, 'but father cannot come back?'

'We swore to protect you, Harry, that is why.'

'But father will protect me, won't he?' Harry asked.

'Yes, your father will protect you, always, just like the four of us, always protecting you,' James said, levitating three cups of drinks. He landed them down gently and offered one to Harry.

'Thank you,' Harry held the cup and slowly sipped the warm drink.

'Hmmm… taste like coffee, James,' Lily said.

'It is dear,' he replied with a smile.

'James,' Harry suddenly said, 'I know this sounds weird but...' Harry paused.

'Yes?'

'Would you care to be my father?' Harry said, 'I just thought that I needed someone in this area of expertise.'

'I'll be glad to, Harry.'

'Thanks… dad,' Harry added.

'Aww… this is so touching…'Sirius said to Luc, 'I think I'm going to… c-c-cry…' Sirius pretended to sniff and blow his nose.

'Come off it guys!' Harry said.

'Our boy has grown up,' Bell said.

'Oh please… not you too…'Harry scowled.

'It's so touching Sirius… Can I have a tissue?' Remus asked, playing along.

Harry rolled his eyes and shot a tickling spell to all four of them. Laughter and screams filled the air. Having his fun, Harry released the spell, laughing to himself.

'So Harry,' Sirius said after composing himself, 'excited about tonight?'

Harry's face turned into a thoughtful look, 'I don't know… I mean, I'm looking forward to this but… there's more to that than meets the eye.'

'Do you sense something?' Bell asked.

'Yeah… I do,' Harry addressed his friends, 'I don't know why but there's something holding me back. I just get the feeling that something's going to happen tonight but I can't point out what it is.'

A moment of silence filled the air before James finally broke it, 'Well, whatever it is, we'll overcome it. Together!'

'We'll always have your back Harry,' Sirius said.

'Not to mention front too!' Remus added cheekily, hoping to succeed in cheering Harry up.

'Thanks guys,' Harry said, 'I appreciate it.'

'I don't think I'm joining you tonight Bell. And why do you have to be so persistent?' Snape arched an eyebrow, 'I thought Harry already excused me tonight?'

Bell began to feel uneasy. She twitched and quickly grabbed her small bottle of liquid but found it to be empty. Severus noticed that Bell was acting unusually then he realized that she was an imposter. However, before he could summon his wand, a flash of white light hit him and he felt a tug at his naval.

Snape woke up and found himself having a terrible headache. He looked up and saw his old colleagues.

'I'm having a bloody unlucky day,' he said to himself. He tried to move but realized that he was tied up in Dumbledore's office.

'I must thank Fletcher for his quick thinking that led us to the capture of you, Severus,' Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling madly.

Snape rolled his eyes, 'Oh please old man, do stop twinkling your damn eyes!

'Tell me what are Harry's plans?'

'Over my dead body, I'll never tell you!'

'That can be arranged!' Slughorn spat.

Snape stared at Horace Slughorn then turned to Dumbledore and said, 'You replaced me with this brainless human!'

'Watch it traitor!' Slughorn sneered.

'Well I do admit you were hard to replace, Severus. And that is why I'm offering you another chance to turn over a new leaf once again.'

'Albus, you can't possibly… Severus is a…' Minerva stopped dead in her sentence.

'A death eater?' Snape finished for her, 'Deputy Headmistress is right here. I'll never turn my back against Harry. I rather be killed by Harry than do your bidding in this damned Order!'

'No matter,' Dumbledore said gravely, 'We'll be at the gates to welcome Harry back.'

'Shit!'

'My Lord!' Luc rushed to Harry. Harry was in meditation room when Lucius burst in.

'What?' Harry snapped, furious that he was being interrupted.

'My lord,' Lucius knelt down in fear, 'They've captured Severus…' he showed Harry a note sent by an owl.

Harry snatched the note from Lucius and read it.

_Harry,_

_We have Severus. Surrender now and you will be pardoned. Face up to what you have done Harry. Don't let the darkness consume you. Do not let innocent people die because of your selfishness. Release Ginny and we will show you mercy._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry crushed the note and set it on fire.

'I'll never surrender,' Harry said to no one.

'What time is it?' he asked Luc.

'It is nearing 5pm, my lord.'

'5… Good. Prepare the death eaters, round up the inner circle. We'll attack at daybreak.'

'Yes my lord,' Luc gave a deep bow before leaving.

Harry went back to his quarters, preparing for the battle. Entering the room, he saw Ginny at the corner of the bed again. Approaching nearer, he heard faint sobs. He bent down and faced her, wiping her tears with his sleeve.

Ginny opened her eyes and was startled to see Harry. She tried to turn away but Harry stopped her.

'What do you want from me?' Ginny whispered through her sobs.

'I'm going to end this war, Ginny,' he told her.

'You're going to attack Hogwarts?' Ginny gasped.

Harry nodded.

'No! Don't…please Harry… Don't do this… Don't kill innocent people… this won't end the war…' Ginny begged.

'I have to do this. It's either me or them, Ginny,' Harry answered.

He stood up and bent down to kiss her, this time, on the lips. She tried to pull away from him but found that he already held her so close. She could not pull away as her hands and legs were tied up. After a while, Harry pulled away.

Summoning a house elf, he said to her gently,' Binky will attend to your every need until I get back and also to not expose you to unwanted attention.' With that, he left the room, heading to his meeting room to change.

Harry wore black robes with red and green trimmings and a hood of navy blue. He hung his sabre on his left and Merlin's sword on his right. The death eaters wore their own robes and his protectors wore black robes with either red, blue, green or yellow trimmings.

'This is it guys,' Harry gathered them outside the manor, 'let's make history!' Harry ignited his sabre and pointed it towards the sky, 'One for all…' The rest responded, hitting Harry's sabre, including the founders with their own sabres, 'All for one!' And they rode.


	11. I Won't Let Go

CHAPTER 11 – I WON'T LET GO

Harry and the founders spilt up upon reaching Hogsmead then Harry sensed something. He knew… Dumbledore knew.

'You sense it too?' James asked.

'Yeah and we need to tell them now.' Harry replied. He scribbled a note and whistled for Fawkes. Immediately, the phoenix came.

'Here Fawkes,' Harry placed the note in its beak, 'Take it to Sal and hurry.' Fawkes nodded in respond and was gone with a flash.

'We can't let this chance of ending the war slip away. It's now or never!' Harry roared as they grouped together tightly and continued riding until the outskirts of the forbidden forest. Harry broke his death eaters into smaller groups, led by Lucius and Bell and they hid in the forest. Harry was soon joined by most of the animals whom will be led by Sirius and Remus. Harry's forces could be seen as they waited just behind the shadows of the forests. Harry heard Fawkes trill and he stretched out his arm for the phoenix to land. He gently remove the note and sent the bird away again.

_Ambush at Hogsmead, rejoining you in a while._

Harry narrowed his eyes, hoping that they would come soon as he had only 50 death eaters, 4 protectors, himself and 20 beasts.

'I hope they won't be too busy to not realize we will be in need of their help,' Harry said to his adopted father.

'Don't worry, Harry, nothing we can't handle,' Sirius joked.

Harry smiled at his godfather's comment but his face turned grim when he saw figures appearing just outside the castle. Conjuring a binoculars, he looked through it and saw most of the Order.

'It can't be the Order, it's not that big,' Remus exclaimed as he looked through his own binoculars.

'You're right, Remus,' Harry said as he skimmed through the whole line of wizards and witches, 'See that?' Harry pointed to those in light blue robes, 'Those are Aurors,' he finished.

'Great, we get to die again,' Sirius said grimly.

'Not you, you can't die again, Padfoot, 'Remus said, 'It's probably me,' he finished sadly.

'Look,' Harry said furiously, 'No one's going to die out there. Anyone whose going to die, it's going to be Dumbledore.' With pure hatred for his old headmaster, he ignited his sabre, thus a red light glowing from within the forest.

'Wait for my signal,' he said quietly as he walked out to face them.

Almost immediately, the Ministry and the Orders' finest swordsmen surrounded them, igniting their sabre.

'What's the matter, Dumbledore?' Harry shouted from a distance, 'sending your men to do your dirty work?'

Dumbledore gave no respond but Arthur Weasley, Minister for Magic immediately gave orders for two aurors to attack Harry.

'They're really stupid you know, thinking of taking Harry down,' Bell commented.

'Well, since when was the Ministry and the Order known to be the world's greatest thinkers?' Luc answered. They rest could not help but grinned at his comment.

Harry smirked, 'This is where the fun begins.'

They watched in awed as two blue lights struggled to defend from the red light. Harry was too good for them. They under estimated him and only focused on attacking, not blocking. Harry blocked and attack, blocked and attack them. Finally, when it seemed as though Harry was losing, he bend down, avoided both their attacks and with a swipe of his feet, brought them both to the ground. Harry summoned their sabres to him and levitated them to their necks.

Many gasps were heard as Harry had two lives at his hands. The other swordsmen were shocked but furious at their defeat. Without any order, they ignited their sabre and stood out from the crowd. Everyone from the crowd followed this action.

'You want a fair war, you'll get one,' Harry threw both aurors back and cut their sabres into two with his own.

'Give it up, Harry,' Dumbledore's voice boomed across the field, 'You're outnumbered.'

'That's what you think old man,' Harry whispered to himself. He raised his sabre high up and placed it into a defense position. Without warning, many sabres were ignited from within the forest.

Harry felt their presence and smirked at Dumbledore.

'Harry began walking towards them and so did the opposition. The walk turn into a run and soon, both teams clashed against each other. Harry immediately went to search for Dumbledore, killing whoever crossing his path.

'Riddle!' Harry heard a familiar voice shouted out.

'Ron.'

'That's right,' Ron started a battle with Harry quickly. He was not going to lose to Harry Potter, no… Riddle was his name now.

Almost everyone stopped to watch the two ex best friends fight a life and death battle. Harry did not want to kill Ron. He remembered what he promised Ginny, and it was not to harm her family. He was careful not to attack Ron but was hastily trying to block his attacks. Then, the red and blue sabre clashed, pushing and pulling against each other. Harry wanted to reserve his energy to kill Dumbledore. With a great force, Harry threw Ron to the ground, his sabre away from him. Harry pointed he sabre at Ron's neck. Silence followed by his action. Everyone waited to see what Harry would do next.

'Get lost, Ron,' Harry said quietly, 'Don't make me kill you.' Just as he turned his back, Ron launched forward with the intention to strike him. Harry bent down with a blow, held Ron against the ground. Ron immediately got up and summoned his sabre but Harry was faster. He pointed both sabres at Ron's neck and attempt to strike but he pushed the button and return Ron's sabre.

'I don't want to kill you, Ron. Don't make me do it.'

Harry was just about to leave when he heard Ron said something. Harry froze.

'What did you just say?' he turned to face Ron again.

'Ginny… She's such a disgrace to us,' Ron said casually, 'Can't believe she fell for a coward. We knew Riddle, that she was still in love with you and believe me, if you hadn't took her, we would have killed her oursel-' Ron stopped dead when he saw Harry's sabre pointed at his neck again.

'Don't – call – me – a - coward!'

That's what you are, isn't it?' Ron said bravely, 'Raping Ginny… a low, despicable act.'

Without a word, Harry raised his sabre, wanting so badly to kill Ron when he heard someone said his name.

It was Dumbledore.

'Dumbledore,' Harry spat out his name. All eyes were on the headmaster and Harry so Ron took the chance and grabbed his sabre and hid it.

Dumbledore ignited his sabre and nodded to an Order member. He unmasked the person tied up and removed his gag. Seeing as Ron was near Harry and the rest of Harry's forces were away from him, Dumbledore formed a barrier around Harry and begin to walk towards him.

'Release him, Dumbledore,' Harry said, 'This war is between both of us.

Dumbledore let out a soft chuckle, 'If you say so Harry, however, I do seem to remember trading Severus for Ms. Weasley. And correct me if I'm wrong, Ginny Weasley is definitely not you, or me.'

Harry sensed the loss coming closer and closer. The force was warning him something. However, he chose to not look into it and stood rooted to the ground.

'What's wrong, Harry?' Dumbledore asked, 'Afraid that I was right?'

'She did not love you at all, Harry,' Dumbledore began, 'You loved her and you want her to return your feelings but you know she doesn't love you.'

'No! That's not true!' Harry shouted back, 'I have always loved her and she loves me! You heard her yourself!'

'Yes… we all did Harry but she did it to help her family. She could not have loved a beast like you. If you did love her, would you rape her?'

These accusations sink into Harry's mind. He knew very sure that someday Ginny would love him back.

'I'm not a monster…' Harry whispered. He fell to the ground dropping his sabre.

Dumbledore walked neared to Harry, his face clearly triumphant.

'Would you rape someone whom you love so much? Would you force her to love you , knowing very well she doesn't?' Harry was breathing very hard. James and the rest could tell he needed their help but could not break the barrier. The rest of the Order members held them off, preventing them from even getting close to the barrier.

'What's taking Sal and Godric so long,' Lily said, clearly worried, 'Only they could break the barrier.'

Dumbledore heard Harry's breathing, he knew that it was the thought of Ginny's love that made Harry strong and now that he has broken it, Harry could be defeated.

'No…' Harry murmured, 'she…loves me….'

'Ah… that's what you think Harry,' Dumbledore kicked Harry in the chest. Weakened by Dumbledore, Harry collapsed on the grass, flat on his stomach.

'Guess your mind's not that strong after all Harry,' Dumbledore gave him another kick at his head. Harry coughed out blood. For the first time, Harry feared for his life. He never felt so weak in his life ever since he acknowledged Voldemort as his father.

Harry was so sure Dumbledore was wrong. He needed Ginny but he knew, deep in his heart that she would never love him for he was a beast, a monster to them. He got up slowly and took his sabre, staggering.

'As long as I know I love her, nothing matters to me now,' Harry said, his voice slightly faltering.

Dumbledore drew his sabre and struck at Harry. He blocked it again and again, trying not to think about what Dumbledore said.

Seeing that Dumbledore was in need of help, Ron quickly shouted, 'Ginny Weasley never loved you Harry! It was just an act!' Harry stiffened at those words. Dumbledore took the opportunity and ran the sabre through him.

Harry felt an unbearable pain as he dropped his sabre and clutched his stomach, falling to the ground.

'No…' Lily screamed. They began to fight their way to the barrier, determined to break it down when the four colors, red, blue, green and yellow were shot towards the barrier. Dumbledore and the rest hurried back to the castle as more forces arrived.

'Ron! Let's go back to the castle!' Hermione said, grabbing his arm and dragging him off with the help of Charlie and Bill.

'Release him,' Dumbledore said, 'It doesn't matter to us anyway.'

Snape was roughly thrown to the fields by two aurors. Luc and bell hurried to help him up but he pushed them away and ran to Harry.

'Harry… Don't… please don't…' Lily cried as he held his head.

'Mum… Dad…' Harry said, slowly turning to James, 'I… If I don't-'

'No!' Remus cut him off, 'You will live, Harry!' he said fiercely.

Blood was flowing out of the stab wound as Bell and Luc tried to cover the wound.

'We have to get him back,' Snape said, slightly wincing at his bruises.

They tried to lift him up gently but no matter how gentle they were, Harry was in deep pain.

'Just hang on Harry, hang on…'Godric said as Rowena and Helga transported them back to the manor. Immediately, Harry was being wheeled into the healing wing.

Lily held his hand, tears rolling down his cheek as he was wheeled in.

'Mum… I…' Harry tried to speak but the pain was unbearable.

'Save your strength, Harry,' Sirius said softly.

Harry ignored him and attempted to speak again, 'Ginny… I… Take care… Take care of her… Mum… Promise… Promise me….' Harry squeezed her hand tight.

'You're going to be fine, Harry,' James said. They knew there was nothing they could do as the bleeding was excessive.

Harry smiled, 'I'll never… let… go…' Those were his last words.

'Harry? Harry! Harry wake up!' Lily cried, 'Wake up!' She shook his limp body so violently, calling for his name.

'Lily… no… lily don't…' James grabbed his wife and pulled him towards her. She buried her head on his shoulder, crying.

Sirius closed his eyes. Harry was gone, gone and would not come back to them. Remus put his fist against his head as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Snape slumped down against an empty chair.

'It was my fault…' he began, 'If I hadn't answer to his calling-' Lily slapped Snape, causing him to pause in his sentence.

'It's your fault Snape!' Lily screamed, 'If you hadn't switched sides then Harry wouldn't have died,' She raised another hand, about to slap him when James caught her arm.

'Lily, it's not Snape's fault…' James said.

'Harry's dead! Dead James… and you know nothing will change that!' Lilly shouted through her cries.

James quickly supported her but she pushed him aside.

'Lily… you need some rest… we can handle this….'Lily shook her head, and stayed beside Harry.

'Lily…please… listen to me…we know how you feel…'

'You do, do you/ You don't James! He was never your son that's why!'

'He's as good as mine!' James shouted back.

Suddenly, Harry's body began to glow. Harry's body was levitated for a few inches before going back down. They all started in silence when they heard him breathe.

'Harry?' James called out to him. Lily pushed him away and rushed to Harry.

'Harry? Wake up Harry…please…'

'He's asleep, Lily,' an old voice said.

'Merlin? Is that you?' Remus asked.

'Yes Remus, it's me.'

'But how Merlin Harry, he…'

'Ah, you see, he's part elf right and since James adopted him as his son the heritage of vampires in James was passed to Harry. It is said that both heritages must have an heir and since James is no longer alive… well… in the living, and he acknowledged Harry as his son, Harry becomes part vampire too. Thus, he becomes immortal,' Merlin explained.

'So he's alive?' Lily asked, hoping that she would be right.

'Yes… he would be but for now, he would be resting. However, when will he wake, even I would not know. But when he does, he would be ever ready to face his destiny again'

'Oh James!' Lily hugged her husband, 'Harry's going to be alright!'

'Yes Lily… he would be fine' James smiled.

'Remus, Sirius, I think you two ought to break the news to Ms Weasley,' Merlin said.

'Of course but if I may, Merlin, that since Harry knew that he was immortal, he could still die right?' Remus said.

'Yes… go on.'

'Then why do you think Harry wanted to live?' Remus asked, 'I don't mean anything, guys,' he added hastily, 'but you know, just for curiosity sake.'

'Hmmm…I think you could ask Harry when he wakes up but I'll just keep you the suspense,' Merlin chuckled.

'It was the love for Ginny Weasley that kept him alive. You see, during the battle within the barrier, Dumbledore poisoned Harry's mind with the thought of Weasley not loving him. There was a moment where Harry succumb to his taunting but found the true answer to his doubts. Deep down, Harry knew that somewhere, Ginny loved him and even if it lasted only a few seconds, he was assured of the love which kept him alive and fighting on.'


	12. Beginning of an Ending

CHAPTER 12 – BEGINNING OF AN ENDING

The door flung open. Ginny hurriedly twisted her head to see if it was Harry but instead, she saw 2 other people.

'Ginny,' Remus greeted, giving a slight nod.

'Who are you?' She whispered, her tone hinting that she was afraid.

The other snapped his fingers and a house elf, called Binky appeared.

'Your services are not required, Binky. We'll take over from here.'

'Yes sirs. Binky will be going back now.' A pop and the house elf disappeared.

'What's going on? Where's Harry?' Ginny asked in a timid voice. Anyone would feel scared especially when you are tied up in a room without a wand and two men just came in.

'Ginny,' Remus stepped further into the room and went to her, 'Don't worry, it's me, Remus.'

'Professor Lupin?'

'Not so much about Professor actually,' he finished bitterly.

'Where's Harry?'

'Don't worry about anything now, Ginny. Everything will be answered in a while,' Sirius said.

'Who are you?' She asked even though she found the voice oddly familiar.

'I'm Sirius, Harry's godfather.'

'But-'

'Don't worry Ginny,' he reassured her for the third time, 'Just let us undo these,' He lifted the bonds and it disappeared, so did those on her ankles, 'There… better?'

'Yes…' She responded, 'Thank you.'

'Come, we will explain to you everything once we are in the healing wing,' he held her arm and gently guide her to the healing wing.

The door opened and Ginny timidly step in, with Remus behind her. She felt all eyes were on her as if she did something wrong. She was like a small child, afraid to enter an unknown room.

'It's okay,' Remus said softly, 'They won't hurt you.'

'Here, have a seat,' James conjured a chair and pushed it to her.

'Would you like anything to drink, Ginny?' Bell asked.

Feeling very nervous and scared, she turned down the offer. However, a warm cup of coffee was pushed into her hands.

'Thank you,' she said to James. She stared down at her coffee, daring not to look at them, her hands shivered at the coldness of the room. The 7 of them glanced uneasily at each other. This was going to be a long night.

Lily reached forward and felt Ginny's fingers. She gave a slight twitch but did not remove it. 'Are you cold?' she asked gently, kneeling beside her.

Ginny shook her head in silence, her fingers gripping tightly around the cup, desperate for its warmth.

'Look at you, you're freezing cold,' Lily said, standing up and slightly tugging her wrists. Ginny winced and the cup slipped through her fingers and fell to the floor. She let out a loud gasp and held her wrist tighter. She rushed forward to try to clean the mess before she gets punished for it but James was faster.

'Don't worry about it. You're freezing cold. Lily and Bell would get you some warm clothes and dress your wound.'

'Yes, come Ginny,' Lily held her back and guide her to their room. Bell followed behind Ginny, beside Lily.

Ginny winced as Lily dressed her wound. There were bruises on her wrists and ankles and a few small cuts on her wrists where she struggled against her bonds.

'Sorry,' Lily said quickly. She gently dab the purple liquid on the wounds.

'It's ok,' Ginny finally spoke.

Lily gave her a warm smile when Bell took out a nice t-shirt for her to wear and a new adidas jacket.

'Sorry about the clothes,' Bell smiled.

'It's alright,' Ginny responded. She saw the brand adidas and she asked, 'What's "adidas"?'

'Oh… it's a muggle brand for shoes, clothes, sports actually.'

Ginny nodded.

'There we go… is it better now?' Lily asked.

Ginny shook her head, 'Yes… Thank you.

'Would you like anything to drink?' Bell asked again.

'I'm sorry but, why are you being nice to me?' Ginny blurted out.

'Well, partly because if we don't, Harry will kill us, even though some of us are already dead,' Bell answered, clearly envious that Lily was already dead.

'And also, because he entrusted you to us. We have to guard you with our _lives,_' Lily emphasis on the word while Bell merely rolled her eyes, 'until Harry returns.'

'Return?' Didn't he come back with you?'

'I think its best that we head back. Everything will be explained clearly there,' Lily said.

Ginny nodded and stood up, heading back to the healing room.

Ginny entered again and sat in her chair.

'You feeling better now, Ginny?' Luc asked.

'Yes, thank you.'

'Here you go another cup of coffee. Just don't let it slip again,' James ended cheekily.

'Sorry,' Ginny muttered.

Lily elbowed him in the ribs for such a tactless remark.

'Ouch! I know we are both dead but it still hurts, Lily!' James howled. Ginny couldn't help but grin at his comment. However, her smile quickly fade away as it appeared. Lily knew that something was bothering her.

'What is wrong, Ginny? You do not have to be afraid. We are here to protect you not harm you,' Lily lifted Ginny's chin.

'I- I don't know why you are all being so nice to me.'

'Oh… that…' Severus said.

'Yes… that… I think we should get Merlin to explain to her. It would be clearer and maybe a lot faster,' Sirius said, grinning. He and James wanted to go and spy on the Order, and to create more havoc wherever possible.

Merlin appeared and explained to Ginny everything she needed to know, including Harry's destiny.

'So, he was right all this while? And Dumbledore was the one behind the war going on?' Ginny asked in a soft voice. She still found it hard to believe that the 'Great" Dumbledore she has always looked up to was the master mind behind all these.

Ginny slowly walked up to Harry's limp body. It still bore his blood but the wound, the place where Dumbledore had stabbed him. It was healing... by itself. Ginny looked to Merlin for an explanation, who merely chuckled softly.

'My dear, it was your love for him that kept him alive and since he is immortal, Harry is now healing by himself.'

'But I don't love him,' Ginny protested, though deep down knowing that she was indeed wrong.

'You don't love him, you say?' Merlin said, 'if that is your say, then may I ask why are you so concern about him?' Ginny kept quiet and he took it as a sign to continue, 'You do love him. It is not a shame to love someone, even someone like Harry. He's a good man, deep within.'

'I don't know what I trust or who I trust anymore…' Ginny whispered, close to tears, 'all of you are telling a different side of a story…'

'Search deep within your heart to find the answer.'

'He raped me! He bloody hell raped me!' Ginny burst into tears, unable to hold them back any longer, 'How do you expect me or anyone to just forgive a person of such crime!' She ran out of the room, and headed back to her room.

'It can't be…' Remus shook his head, 'I refuse to believe it!'

'Is it true?' Lily asked Severus since they knew Harry best before their arrival.

'I…' Severus tried to look away but Lily asked him again with a dangerous tone in her voice. Severus looked to Lucius for help.

'You mean you knew about it? And never did anything to stop it?' Remus raised his voice.

'Look… we're really sorry,' Luc offered, 'but you had to understand… it was just after Voldemort's death and Harry was angry at Dumbledore.'

'Lily, Remus,' Sirius said, 'I know how you feel. I'm as shocked as you are but I believe Harry has changed, for the better. I believe that he really regretted hurting Ginny.'

'Lily, he's changed,' James finally spoke. He was the one who always manages to talk some sense into her.

'So what if he has?' Lily screamed, 'I will not have my son do away with such crime.'

'Lily!' James grabbed her wrist, 'Listen to me! Even though he isn't my son, I believe that Harry has changed, and it is for the better. What Harry has gone through is enough punishment for him. Since he let go of Ginny's trust in him, he has to earn it back himself. Moreover, he has a destiny to fulfill, one that has almost taken his life away. Harry is now facing a dangerous destiny which puts him against the world. If we abandon him now, you will not have a chance to look back and regret because he will die. Would you let your only son die because he made a wrong turn?' James paused before continuing, 'I know I didn't abandon you when I found out you were pregnant with Voldemort's son. It is not what wrong he did, it is how he corrects the wrong and return to the right path.'

'I'm so sorry, James. I didn't know…' Lily began to cry but James pulled her closer.

'It's alright, Lily. I just hope that I can be a good father to Harry and a good husband to you.'

Sirius and Remus pointed to the door and left with Sev, Bella and Luc once James got the message.

'We need to protect her,' Remus started once they were in the meeting room, 'and I suggest all of us do the job, until Harry wakes at least. Now that he is unconscious, there will be more frequent attacks on suspected death eaters. Dumbledore might try to find us and he will succeed if we do not strengthen the wards.'

'Yes,' Luc said, 'I agree with Remus. The wards can be strengthen tomorrow with the founder's help and each of us are able to take turns to guard Ginny.'

'I'll take the first shift,' Sirius immediately volunteered, 'I'm getting bored anyway.'

'Alright, and after that I can take over Padfoot after lunch,' Remus said.

'I'll do from midnight onwards,' Luc offered.

'I'll take over from Lucius,' Sev said, 'I need to get some rest first.

'We all need some rest,' Bell said as some of them tried to stiff a yawn.

Everyday, Lily would spend most of her free time beside Harry, talking to him and informing him on the Order's move, hoping that he would wake as soon as possible. She would inform him of any news or the results of any attacks from Dumbledore. Most attacks targeted any suspecting death eaters. Many were captured and sent to Azkaban but some managed to break out and in addition, Lucius and the rest often led in rescue missions in and out of Azkaban. With the help of dementors, Azkaban was slightly easier to break into.

'Harry,' Lily gently touch his hand, 'Ginny came in to see you. Did you know?' She's getting along quite well with us. Most of us are still alright,' She paused and look at him. He looked so peaceful when he sleeps. Her hand went down to his wound. It has already healed. She sighed, 'It's been 8 long months, Harry. We all missed you,' she kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room.

'Harry, you've improved!' Merlin said.

'Guess so. You taught me to let it rest, to tame it and focus on something important to me.'

'Very good, Harry,' Merlin replied.

Harry smiled but sighed at the same time, 'It's been 8 months, Merlin. I still don't think I'm ready for it.'

'You are prepared, Harry. Your physical body as healed and you have learned to tame your wild spirit. However, Harry, what you are not ready for is reality. The war against you is taking out on your friends. If you don't return, who else is going to fulfil the destiny?'

Harry lowered his head and sighed again.

'Time is running out, Harry. You are ready for this. You will know what to do in time.'

Harry nodded his head, 'I hope so too that I will be ready.'

'This is really good, Sirius,' Ginny commented she flipped the next page of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers.

'Of course it is,' Sirius replied, 'Its on the best sellers list in the muggle world.'

'Come in,' Sirius said as someone knocked on the door.

'Oh… Hi Luc,' Ginny said as she closed the book, placing it on the table.

'I thought I drop by to tell you that lunch is ready.'

'Thank you, we'll be down soon,' Ginny replied.

Luc gave a small bow before closing the door.

'Who do you think is cooking this time, Sirius?' Ginny asked.

Sirius shrugged, 'If it's James, I'm skipping lunch.'

'I think all of us will be skipping lunch then,' Ginny nodded as she finished her pumpkin juice and left for the dining hall.

'Here you go, Ginny,' Lily said as she scoop out a few spoonful of mashed potato on her plate.

'Lily, what exactly is this? Severus asked.

'This is fish and chips with mashed potato, baked beans and here is the salad,' Lily ended off as she laid down a large bowl of salad and its dressing in another small bowl.

'I hope it taste good. Its what muggles eat very often and I thought I ought to give it a try making it.'

'I think it's good Lily,' James said, as his mouth was full of mashed potato and fish.

'Yeah, this is good,' Lucius commented.

'I want another helping of potatoes!' Sirius said excitedly. He was always hungry and it wasn't a surprise to see him wanting more.

'Alright Sirius, there's more in the pot.'

Suddenly, the ground started to vibrate. Each of their ears twitch, trying to listen to the unknown surroundings.

'The wards are down, they're coming…' James said anxiously.

'Bell, Sev, prepare the death eaters and proceed to plan B,' Luc commanded.

'Listen Ginny, I want you to stay in the room and-'

'No! I'm not going anywhere! I'm standing beside all of you. I want to fight!'

'Ginny, listen! We can't afford to lose you… You don't know how important you are right now,' Remus said.

'You taught me well guys and I'm ready for whatever that lies ahead.'

Alright… Let's get to the equipment room,' Luc said quickly.

'Here Ginny, this used to be Harry's before he used his father's,' Sev handed the sabre to Ginny. She ignited it and a blue light shot out.

'Okay guys, listen up!' Luc started, 'All of us will be with Ginny, no one touches her until they get through us. The death eaters have surrounded the manor and our forces of light and dark creatures are hidden within the forest. Whatever happens,' Luc paused again, 'No one is to have access to Harry. Dumbledore does not know that of Harry's second chance to live therefore we must not allow him to gain the upper hand.'

Each of them wore black robes with red, blue green and yellow trimmings and even the founders where amongst them, fighting for Harry.

Both sides met on the battlefield, Dumbledore's side obviously outnumbered them but they had the creatures' help. Arthur Weasley stepped out from behind Dumbledore and walked a few feet towards them.

'By order of the Ministry of Magic and the United Wizards Congress, you are to surrender. Lay down your sabres and you may be shown mercy,' The minister of magic shouted across the field.

'They have got to be kidding me,' Sirius said, 'Why go through all the trouble when the fight is going to start anyway?'

Ginny began walking out of the tight circle of her protectors. Seeing that she was amongst them brought out many gasps.

'Ginny…No…' Arthur Weasley whispered.

'No one is going to surrender, Minister,' she spat the last word out as if it was poison, 'We are going to fight and die for what is right.'

Immediately, Luc and the rest ignited their sabres. He raised his hand and the soaring above him were 5 dozen death eater on broom sticks firing arrows at the Order.

'Attack!' The first 2 lines of aurors charged towards them.

'Here we go again,' Sirius said as he raised his sabre, preparing for battle.

Signaling for the others to join in, Dumbledore ignited his own sabre.

Suddenly, the earth shook again.

'What is that?' Ron squint his eyes, trying to figure out the dust that was behind the death eaters.

The light and dark creatures from the forest attacked many aurors and order members.

'Bring her to me and kill whoever that is in the way,' the masked aurors nodded.

'Stay close Ginny!' James shouted as he strike another auror, 'Your father would want you back with him.

'I think you're right James,' Luc responded, 'Cause his men are coming!'

The skilled aurors were slightly better than them but Luc and the rest did not give up.

'Someone stay with her!' Sirius shouted.

Severus gasped, 'Ah!'

'Get away, Sev!' Sirius shouted as he dashed to his friend.

'These are not aurors,' Lily whispered, 'They're assassins!'

'Where the hell is Ginny?' James shouted over the fight, clearly worried.

Ginny was straying further and further away from her protectors as she fought against the aurors.

'Ah!' She screamed as the sabre touched her flesh, producing a deep cut on her right arm.

'Ginny look out!' She saw the sabre rushing down towards her and she waited for the pain to be on her. However it never came. A shield was covering her instead, protecting her from all harm.

'What?' Ginny whispered.

'Ginny…' Luc and the rest rushed to her.

Then, a strong gust of wind blew towards them. Ascending down was none other than Harry.

'Harry…' Ginny whispered his name as she struggled to stand up.

He raised his head and ignited his red sabre. He could smell fear lingering around this whole field as it went quiet.

'If you want this battle to end, let it be known that none of you will walk out of here alive. Now get out!' Harry said.

'Harry…' Dumbledore walked out with Arthur by his side, 'You're alive I see.'

'I said get out!' he swung his sabre around as it slice through an auror's neck.

'Dumbledore…' Arthur whispered, 'let's get out of here. We'll regroup and attack once again.

Dumbledore had a worried look on his face. Harry lifted the sabre at his neck and held it there.

'This will be the last time you see this red sabre at your neck. The next time we meet, I swear to you, the last thing you'll ever see is my face.' Harry retracted his sabre and carried the injured Ginny.

'Should we follow?' Bell questioned Luc.

'Fall back!' Luc shouted as he followed Harry back to the manor.

'My Lord Harry, do you need any help?' Luc asked timidly.

'Meeting room in an hour and see to it that no one enters my suite,' Harry replied as he continued walking up the grand staircase and up to his room.

'Yes my Lord,' Luc and the rest bowed.

In his room, he laid her down slowly and gently. He the proceeded to treat her wounds, being as careful as possible. He cleaned the blood away and suppressed it so that the wound would stop bleeding.

'This is going to hurt a bit, Ginny,' he said softly to her.

'As long as I'm with you Harry, nothing is going to hurt me.'

Harry held her tight as he used magic to seal her wound completely. She controlled her pain but it was overbearing.

'It's done, Ginny. It's over'

Ginny gave Harry a weak smile, 'Harry,' her hand brush against his cheek. She leaned closer and kissed him. He returned equally as passionate.

'I missed you, Harry,' Ginny croaked through her tears, 'these 8 long months were like torture to me, to all of us.'

'I'm sorry, Ginny. I'll never leave you again, I swear,' He held her closer as tears stream down his cheeks.

After a while, they pulled apart. He helped her to her fresh clothes before tucking her into bed.

'It has taken out on you a lot,' Harry said, 'Rest well tonight Ginny.' He kissed her cheek and pulled up the blanket. For the first time in 8 months, Ginny could fall asleep peacefully for Harry had returned.

Seeing her drift off to sleep, he grabbed a jacket and headed to the meeting room.


End file.
